The Purest kind of Pain And Sadness
by Eclipse Eternity
Summary: Jthm and my own characters. Johnny is a little out of Character and new chapters are up. Read and Review please.
1. NEWS! AND! WARNINGS! 2012

Soooo…. If anyone is actually still reading this: I am going to tear this down, and start over from scratch. Somewhat. I'll still use some of these elements, back story, etc. I'll be titling it something totally obvious ("The Purest kind of Pain and Sadness-redoux") .


	2. The dream

Dont own JTHM...no matter how much I wish.

Johnny sat outside, watching Squee play with a toy truck. He leaned against the door, trying to keep to the shadows as much as possible. He closed his eyes and started to think. It's been two weeks since he had adopted Squee. Two weeks since he killed the poor boys parent's in a fit of maniacal rage. Two weeks since 779 has been on the market. Johnny's thoughts suddenly took a life of their own. They twisted and became distorted. A voice whispered, "Only she. Only she." A woman showed up. Johnny strained to see her face, but failed. All he saw was her back. It was a long back, meaning whoever it was, was tall. She wore a black crop shirt and jeans, cut so they covered her boots. Long black hair shined as it swirled around her. As Johnny looked, he sensed a form of………….something he couldn't place. It seemed like a mixture of fear, hatred and………….. Something else.

Squee looked up and saw his guardian asleep.

_Kill him, Squee. Its okay. Just do it. You wont miss him._

Squee shook his head. " Stop it, Shmee. That's not nice." Shmee didn't reply. Squee hated to wake Johnny up, but it was getting dark, and Johnny always told him that bad people came out at night, people who might want to hurt Squee. Squee shuddered, grabbed Shmee and his toy truck and went to Johnny. He whispered, "Nny? It's getting dark."

Johnny opened his eyes. "What? Oh! Yeah." He got up and let Squee go in the rundown shack first. He started to walk in, but paused. Something was wrong, but he couldn't place it. He looked at his boots and his mouth opened in shock. His lawn was growing. The grass, that is. It was getting longer by the second. Johnny jumped at the next thing: crickets were chirping and fireflies were in the sky. What was this? What is happening? He looked up and the clouds were moving, revealing beautiful stars and a full moon.

Johnny frowned. "What is this?" He jumped when Squee said, "Nny? I'm going to bed. Can you check my room for monsters?" Johnny stared at Squee a moment. "Okay. Give me a second, okay?" Squee smiled and went to his room. Johnny walked inside and pulled off his boots. He walked to Squee's room. The rug on the floor was messed up as if Squee jumped onto his bed. Johnny sighed and pulled the blankets off the lump on the bed that was Squee. "Okay, Squee. Where are the monsters?" Squee gave his legendary squeal before answering. "SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! Under the bed." Johnny got on his knees and looked under the bed. "No monsters here Squee. All clear." Squee said "What about the closet?" Johnny walked over and flung it open. It was empty. He turned and said, " See, Squee? There's nothing there. Squeegee?" Squee's eyes had grown huge. "SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Johnny spun around. A huge, dragon like monster stared back. Johnny's jaw dropped and he pointed. Finally, he shouted, "OH MY FOOKEN' GOD! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU?!" The dragon thing whimpered. "I'm hiding from the bad men." Johnny sighed and said, "Can you hide in another closet? My son here gets scared easy." The thing smiled as pleasantly as it could (SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!) and slithered out the room. Johnny walked over to the bed. "See, Squee? Not all monsters are bad. Come on, Squee. It's gone now? See?" Squee peeked out from under the covers.

_SQUEEGEE! YOUR ACTUALY LISTENING TO JOHNNY C.? _

Squee looked at Johnny. He was the only other person who could hear Shmee. If Johnny heard, he paid no attention to the bear. He tucked Squee in and kissed his forehead, which made Squee flinch slightly. (Johnny has never done that before. Maybe it was his way of making Shmee angry.) "Goodnight, Squee. Pleasant dreams." Johnny left, and closed the door just enough to let a small sliver of light through.

Johnny walked into his room. He yawned and sat on his bed, grabbing a drawing pad and pencil. He put the pencil to paper and started to draw. Slowly, his amber eyes started to close. He fell into a deep sleep, this time; there were no dreams to plague his mind with riddles…

_AN: well, there you go! No flames please. It's my first time writing a fanfic and actually posting it. . Be nice or **She** will get you._

_**She**: Tell it like it is, girl! You'll find me if you keep reading1 ;)_


	3. Johnny's angel

Johnny woke up as his alarm clock beeped. He shook his head. It was 7:30. Time to wake Squee up. He started to get up when he was pulled up short at a clunk. The drawing pad from last night was on the floor. He picked it up and immediately dropped it. Squee came in and saw Johnny, staring at the drawing pad. Squee walked over and gasped happily.

On the pad was a beautiful drawing of an angel. Long hair flowed down her back and stopped at her knees. Squee knew immediately she was fully-grown, unlike those little fat ones. She had elegant curves and a long neck. Her wings were huge and filled the whole page. She wore an elegant, backless dress. Squee bent over and picked it up. (Wow! I never thought Johnny could draw something so pretty!) Johnny took the picture and ripped it out of the pad. He put it on his dresser. Johnny glanced at the calendar. It was Monday and the last day of school for Squee. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. Squee still stood there looking at him. "Squee, what are you doing? It's Monday. Go and get ready for school." Squee immediately brightened and ran out singing, "It's the last day of school! No more school and books! Did you hear that Shmee? TODAY'S THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

Johnny smiled. He looked at the picture and frowned; for some reason, he wanted to rip it up, but then again, he didn't. "Too many emotions at the same time will make you explode, Johnny."

Johnny sighed and said, "Shut up, Meat."

"Why should I?"

"Because I said please."

"When did you say that?"

"IT WAS IMPLYED!!" Meat didn't answer. Johnny heard Squee skip into the kitchen and pour a bowl of cereal. Johnny walked to the door and grabbed his boots and keys off a crate. He padded to the kitchen and plopped on the floor, pulling his steel toe boots on. Squee finished his cereal and grabbed his bag. (There was a daily ritual in the house: wake up, brush your teeth, eat breakfast, get your bag, go to school, come home, do your homework, pack your bag for the next day, shake down Johnny for lunch money for the next day and then play until 8 or 9.) Squee hopped in the car and Johnny followed. He noticed the grass was a beautiful green and the sky was a clear blue. Birds were even singing. Johnny sat in the car and started driving to the school. "Squee?"

"Yeah, Nny?"

"Today I'm going to be at Devi's home, so call me on my cell, okay?"

"Okay! But, why are you going to Auntie Devi's house?" (AN: Isn't that cute? Squee calls Devi Auntie! Maybe because she cares about him to? I don't know. My )fingers type what they want. I have no control!

"Because there's something I want to borrow."

"Okay!"

"I might not be able to pick you up, so either walk or ask Pepito for a ride, just call first, okay?"

"Okay!"

The little gray car pulled up in front of the school. Squee hopped out and was met by his friend Pepito, the antichrist. His mom smiled at Johnny and walked over to the divers door. "Good to see you again!" Johnny replied "Likewise. Oh, I might not be able to pick up Sq-Todd today, so when he calls, can you hang around a bit cause I don't like the idea of him walking home."

The woman smiled. "Of course! I gladly will! But…no offense, but why?"

Johnny glanced at Squee and Pepito who were watching. "I'm going to see a friend to borrow some of her art supplies. I haven't painted in a while so…"

"Ah! I see! Well don't worry about a thing, sweetie!" She smiled and went back to her car. She drove off and Johnny waved at Squee and followed suit.

Johnny drove home and immediately jumped into the shower. Red blotches formed instantly on his skin as soon as he hit the burning water. He scrubbed with soap as hard as possible and shampooed his dark blue hair. He scrubbed as if it was vital that he would die if he didn't get clean. He wondered why he didn't get chills down his spine when he thought of Devi. Maybe he stopped feeling for her. Possibly not. Then he wondered where Meat was. He hadn't said anything in a while.

Johnny got out and scrubbed himself dry. He wrapped himself in a towel and went to his room to change. He pulled on a shirt that had the infamous "Z?" and (duh) black pants. He pulled on his boots and grabbed his keys. He made sure he had his cell and, after a thought, folded the angel picture and slipped it into his pocket. Johnny walked out of the house and walked down the street. He paused at them 24/7 for a cherry brain-freezy and kept going a little bloodier than when he went in.

Finally, he was outside. Then he was outside her apartment door. He knocked, praying she was home. The door opened. A tall African American girl holding a skeleton squeak toy was there. Johnny groaned inwardly. It's Devi's friend, Tenna.

She screamed. "OMFG! It's YOU! The guy who tried to kill Devi! She's not afraid anymore."

"Good! Can I see her?"

"SURE! Devi, Johnny's here."

Devi came out of a room in the back. "What do you want?"

"Hello to you to."

"What do you want?"

"To borrow art supplies."

"Why?"

Johnny pulled out the angel. "I drew this last night and I want to paint it."

Devi took it, and gasped. "Its beautiful! Wait a minute. You, Johnny C. , mass murder, drew this?"

"Gotta problem with it?"

"A little."

"Can I borrow the art supplies, or not? Because I can go…."

"No! NO! Uh-um…Here." Devi set up easel and canvas. "Here!"

Johnny pulled of his jacket and sat on the stool in front of the canvas. His hand automatically reached out to the black, purple and white. He filled out his palate with those and blue as well as red and peach. He dipped a small-tipped brush dipped into the peach and put it to the canvas. Suddenly, he felt tired. His eyes slowly closed as his arm started to move.


	4. Five women, six pets, and too much magic

I dont own JTHM. ONLY Kygri, Roz, and the others and their magic.

Five women, six pets, and too much magic..

Johnny opened his eyes and almost dropped the brush. Devi and Tenna were stunned. A beautiful painting stared back. It was Johnny's angel, but seeing it in color made it all the more beautiful. Long, black hair flowed down her back. Her wings had black feathers and she wore a red dress. Her wings spread over the canvas. Her background was purple blue and had tiny stars dotting the sky. She was more beautiful and life like than ever.

Devi looked at the time. "Oh! Johnny, it's 3:25. Shouldn't you pick up Squee?"

Johnny looked up. "Oh, yeah. He's supposed to call." He glanced at his jacket. Devi saw and went to get it. She reached into a pocket and pulled out a rusty knife. Then a wallet, a knife, several knifes and it went on like that until she found his cell. Tons of knifes and the odd torture device littered the floor. Dei looked at him, eyebrows raised. Tenna sat there, staring at the painting, squeezing Spooky. "You know…. You can make a lot of money for this painting. At least 41 thousand." Johnny took his cell and replied, "At least but I'm not selling it. Not yet at least."

Devi handed Johnny his jacket (she put every thing back) and said you should start going to the school. Leave the picture here so it can dry." Johnny nodded and headed out saying thanks.

* * *

Squee sat in his class, waiting for the bell. He thought, "C'mon! School be over!" He squeaked when the teacher called hi name so he can get his report card and last test of the year. He got up and walked to her. She tossed the papers to him and kept calling names. Squee walked to his chair. Pepito looked at him. "What did you get, amigo?" Squee handed his paper over. Pepito looked and said, "Not bad." 

"Really?"

"Only a 10/10! And one 'B' on your report card!"

"Really?!" Squee said. "One 'B'? Yay!!!!" At the same time, the bell rang. Everyone ran out, screaming. Squee walked to the pay phone at the gate, paid a quarter and dialed. Johnny answered immediately. "This is Johnny C."

"Nny, can you pick me up?"

"I'm there now."

"Really?"

"Yep. I'm in the parking lot. Stay there and I'll go get you."

"Okay."

Squee hung up and waited obediently. Two boys walked over. "Hey, pipsqueak. Your in my way."

Squee started to move over when the other one pushed him. He fell into the mud and dropped Shmee. The boys started laughing. "DORK! Cant you do anything without falling?!" Soon the whole schoolyard was laughing at him. Squee whimpered and got up. He cried quietly. Two cloven steel toe boots came into his sight.

"Oh, Squeegee."

Squee looked up at his tall foster father. "They pushed me. And I dropped Shmee." As he spoke, it started to rain. Johnny knelt next to Squee and Started to wipe of his face with a hankie. "Don't cry, Squee. See. It's raining."

"So?"

"Well your making God and your angel sad, so they're crying with you." Squee smiled. Johnny tucked the hankie away and took Squee's hand. "C'mon Squee, we're going to Devi's to get you clean."

"Okay."

Johnny led Squee away amid peals of laughter. A knife between the eyes silenced them immediately. Then, it started to rain harder. ("Oh no Squee! Run!") Johnny scooped up Squee and ran as fast as possible to the car. When they made it the car, Squee leaped in the back and buckled himself in, but they were already soaked through. Johnny laughed and shook his head, sending water everywhere. "C'mon, Squee." Johnny started the car and they were on their way.

* * *

Devi sat there, talking to Tenna. 

"I can't believe he actually painted that."

Tenna nodded. "Its beautiful. I wonder if it's based off of someone. " They looked at each other. "No." The phone rang. Tenna jumped up to answer it. Devi stared at the picture. It was so beautiful. She knew Johnny was nuts about her, or used to be, but this painting proved he was over her. The fact that he didn't know who this angel was didn't help. She chided herself. She was starting to feel jealous. Tenna came back.

"Devi, Johnny's coming back. Him and his son got caught in the rain and his son is muddy."

"Okay."

Devi picked up a cup of tea and sipped it. Tenna yawned and stretched, only to be sprayed with tea.

"What?!"

"Don't worry about it."

"Like HECK I'm going to worry! Call him back! Tell him no way!"

The bell rang. "Too late." Devi groaned. Tenna hopped over to the door and opened it. Johnny was soaking wet, holding Squee and Squee's book bag. He grinned and stepped in. Devi gasped and ran over. Squee was a mud ball. A _talking_ mud ball; one that was telling Johnny about his day. Devi took Squee and Tenna ran to get towels. Johnny stood there, dripping.

Devi looked at him. "Jesus, Johnny! Your soaked!" He nodded and opened Squee's book bag. Tenna ran over and handed one to Devi and one Johnny. Johnny dried himself off and Devi picked Squee up and carried him to the bathroom. Johnny followed and sat on the toilet. He pulled a folder out of the book bag. He flipped it open and pulled out Squee's report card.

Devi stripped Squee down to his under wear and tossed him in a tub full of warm water. She disappeared to go and wash his clothes.

Johnny looked at Squee. "Your report card is great! Only one 'B'!" Squee smiled. "Look at my test grade." Johnny looked at him and said, "A 10/10?!" Johnny couldn't help a flush at Squee's next comment: "A lot better than the test you showed me! What was it? A 1/10?"

"Shut up." Squee smiled and Devi came back with Squee's clothes.

* * *

next day 

Johnny woke up. Was he asleep? Not anymore. Johnny rolled over. What happened last night? Oh yeah. Devi gave Squee his clothes, they stayed for dinner and then left. Squee fell asleep in the car, so Johnny carried him to bed. Then Johnny sat down in his own room and started to draw. Somehow, he managed to get to the bed. Johnny sat up. He's been sleeping in his clothes for a while. He went to check on Squee. The kid was still asleep. Johnny went and took a shower. He scrubbed and got out. He dressed and Squee knocked on the door. "Nny? Are you done? I have to go." Johnny opened the door and steam rolled out. Squee screamed and ran back to his room. Johnny shrugged and walked to the kitchen. He stretched and glanced out the window that was facing Squee's old house. A young woman in a business skirt, with the jacket over here arm, was locking or opening the door. Apparently, locking it because she turned and left. She had long magenta hair and pale skin. She walked down to the black car and sat inside. Johnny turned around and jumped as the doorbell shrieked. He turned and walked to the door. The woman from next door smiled sweetly at him. "Hello. Um…I'm here to warn you about the people moving in next door…um…if you have a child, don't let him out at night, without adult supervision." Johnny raised an eyebrow. She glanced up at him. She had pale pink eyes that radiated sadness. Johnny frowned. "What would make you think I'll be as stupid as to let my child out at night alone?"

She smiled sadly. " 'Tis just a warning. No need to be offended."

Johnny's blood boiled. "EXCUSE ME?!!! I'm not stupid!"

The woman dropped her sweet look. "Well pardon me! I didn't realize your temper! But you have to take it personally!" She spun and something clanked. She stomped to her car and got in. The woman backed up and _crunch_. She went forward a bit and got out. She went to the back and walked up to Johnny's home. He still stood there. "Is this yours?" Johnny nodded. "It's my son's."

Squee came out and walked over. "Squee! My truck!" At the sight of Squee, the woman's face smoothed. She knelt in front of him. "Hi, sweetie! Is this yours?"

Squee nodded.

"Alright. I'll fix it." Johnny's blood boiled. How dare she say that when the toy was flattened? Johnny opened his mouth but nothing came out. She waved a hand over the toy and it started to fix itself. After a few moments, the truck was perfect. She handed it to Squee. She looked at Johnny and said, "Their powers are much worse."

She turned around and walked away.

* * *

Later around 2 

Squee sat playing in front and once again, Johnny was watching. A black truck drove past and pulled into the driveway next door. The truck had a bumper sticker that said "CAUTION: CONTENTS M AYM AKE YOU CRA ZY/PS YCHO."

Two women jumped out the cab. One went to the back and the younger waltzed over. "Hello! It seems we're neighbors now!" Johnny looked up at her. She wore a red corset top and a short black skirt and calf high, hiking boots. She had long, thin black hair and bright purple eyes. "My names Kygri. What's yours?"

Johnny looked at her. "Johnny C."

She smiled and Squee walked over. "Nny, I found this." In his hand was a metal tag. Johnny took it. In elegant writing, the tag said, "Shy moon Eternity." Kygri gasped. "Oh! That's my friend's!" Johnny handed it to her. She turned and said, "Bye!"

She ran over to her friend who was standing in the bed of the truck. Somehow, there were three motorcycles. The older one lifted one as if it was nothing and gave it to Kygri. She placed it down and took another one. The older one grabbed the last on and hopped down. She glanced over and frowned. She looked at Kygri and said something to her. Johnny picked up: "Nah! Ya so nak ockman zaa?"

Kygri just shrugged. The older one walked over. She grinned and said with a thick accent (It sounded kinda French/Spanish) "Hello. It's Rozhe, pronounced Rose hay. But you can call me Roz. And you?"

Johnny stared at her. "Johnny. But known as Nny. And that's Todd, known as Squee." She nodded at the boy and looked back at Johnny. He was still staring.

She had shaggy brown hair with red tips, dark brown eyes and skin. She had black pants, a NiN t-shirt and converse. And fake. Black. Fox. Ears. She had an upper black lip and the lower lip was blood red. Now as he thought that, he realized, so did the other girl. Roz looked at him. "Wanna help?" Johnny jumped.

"Oh yeah. Sure. Squee! We're going to help them, okay? So come on." Squee nodded and hopped up. Johnny brushed some dust of the seat of his pants and walked after Her. "So, are you French?"

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Sort of. But I speak French."

"This is your fist time speaking English isn't it?"

She nodded. Kygri was fighting with the front door. The key wasn't fitting. Johnny watched as her pretty face changed into extremely annoyed. Finally, she lifted a long leg and kicked the door down. "House is open!" She hopped over. Roz got in the bed of the truck again and grabbed a box. She handed it to Johnny. "Careful. It's plates." She handed Squee a smaller box. "Drop it all you like hon. It's toys." Squee toddled after Johnny, accidentally leaving Shmee.

Roz turned with another box in her hands. Shmee turned and looked at her, his one toothed smile growing larger. _It's been awhile. Yes. I've missed Atlantis. How is it? Still beautiful, I hope. What's the matter Roz? Don't you remember me? It's your old friend, Darkness._

Roz shook her head. "Darkness was kind.And a handsome man."

_That was before you left me. _Shmee's face changed into a horrible grimace. _Before YOU WENT AND GOT FAMOUS! MY HEART DIED! I CAN NEVER LOVE AGAIN! I KILLED MYSELF! MY BODY DOESN'T EXSIT, BUT MY SOUL DOES! I'M TRAPPED IN THIS STUPID STUFFED ANIMAL! BECAUSE OF YOU!_

Roz dropped the box and covered her ears."NO! That's not true! I never left! You stopped coming!"

Shmee scowled and dropped, his smile back. Squee came back out; he grabbed Shmee and walked away. Roz looked at him. Shmee's head turned and looked at her. _I'm going to make your life a living hell, until you admit you still love me, or until you kill yourself. My heart still loves you, but my head speaks otherwise._

Roz stared. "I wont let you."

_Then I'll mess this kid up. Lets see how you act then._

Roz picked up her box and walked in the house. The walls were a dull white. There were two rooms on the bottom floor and two upstairs.

Kygri turned around. "Are there any boxes left?"

Roz nodded. "Four more. The photos, cutlery, and the rest are blankets."

Kygri raised a hand and the boxes floated in. Johnny and Squee gasped as the boxes opened themselves. Photos sprayed across the walls and the plates and cutlery floated to the kitchen where cabinets and drawers can be heard opening and closing. The blankets flapped themselves out, removing dust, and folded themselves neatly. They floated a second and then dropped to the floor. The box of toys got up and made their way to the wall. They organized themselves in order to smallest to biggest and sat.

"There! That'll do until the others get here."

Johnnys eyes bulged. "Others? There's more! Please tell me there at least one guy."

Roz grinned. "Nah! Three more women. There's a males pet though."

Johnny threw his hands in the air. "That's it Squeegee! Were the only guys on the street! But the problem is, they're all prostitutes, emo, ghosts, or dumb blondes! WHY MUST I LIVE ON A STREET WITH STUPID WOMEN?!" Roz and Kygri looked at each other. "What street did we move to?"

"DON'T ASK ME!"

"SQUEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"

"I think I found out why he's called 'squee', huh Kygri?"

"Well, Nny! Look on the bright side!"

"what bright side?"

"You have tons of baby sitters to choose from!"

"…"

"Squee?"

"Kygri?"

"Yes, Roz?"

"That's not bright. The darkest dark can get."

"Well that is pretty dark!"

"ECPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE THE ONLY GROWN MALE ON THE STREET!"

"WELL WERE ARE THE OTHERS?!"

"They, ahem, disappeared."

Kygri opened her mouth to say something but stopped. She turned to the door. "Someone's coming. And it's very near."

Roz rolled her eyes. "It's the others stupid! Can't you tell it's their auras?"

"No."

The roar of a car filled the house and stopped. Johnny went to the window. "It's a moving van."

The two women ran outside and the boys followed suit. The van's door opened and a tall black woman got out. She wore a red blouse, dark jeans, and black hiking boots. On the other side, a woman in a yellow blouse and black slacks pumps. And another.

Johnny stared. Black crop tee, low rise black jeans, boots and long, flowing black hair. Johnny recognized that back. It was the woman from his dreams.

* * *

that was a long chapter. Tell me what you think cause then I feel warm and fuzzy inside! No, not really. 

Roz: E, can you just get started on thet next chapter? Like, NOW? **maintenant :(**

Johnny: That mean's now, E.

Eclipse: I know! I'm not ALWAYS stupid!

(the three bicker off into the night.)


	5. a french speaking dragon

I dont own JTHM. Just the women, their pets, and the dragon in the closet.(from the first chapter)

A french Speaking dragon

Johnny stared at that back. She turned and he saw her face. Bright green eyes, tan skin, loving smile. Johnny shivered. There it was. That mountain of feelings: fear, hatred and……….something else.

She walked over and smiled at him. "HI! I'm Eclipse!"

Johnny shook his head, suddenly disoriented. "J-Johnny C and this is Squee."

Eclipse knelt down in front of Squee. "Hey, kiddo! What kind of toys you like?"

"Ummm…action figures!"

"Like Batman?"

"Yeah! That's my favorite!"

Eclipse smiled. "Oh really? Cause I happen to have something in my hair…and I cant seem to get it out." She started to run her fingers through her hair. "I mean- oh wait a minute." She tugged and a Batman action figure plopped into her hand. "Oh. Gee that's odd. Oh don't worry it wasn't really in my hair." She handed it to Squee.

"WOW!!! Its mine?"

"All yours!"

Squee laughed and walked away. Johnny glanced up at Eclipse. She was staring at the black woman. The woman nodded got in the van and pulled out. She turned the van around and backed in. Eclipse stepped back and the back of the van fell open. She turned to Johnny. "Are you going to help?"

Johnny nodded.

"Okay then! Grab one end of this sofa and let's go!" Johnny did as he was told. He and Eclipse carried the couch into the living room and dropped it. Roz and Kygri brought in a table and the other two brought in a TV. And it went on like that. Until all the boxes and everything else was in. Johnny glanced around. Squee sat on the sofa fast asleep. Eclipse and the others were working out the rooms. Everything was already unpacked (by magical means) and put away. They came in into the room. The woman and yellow walked up to Johnny.

"Hello! IM Kumori." She pointed at the black woman. "And this is Nyasha!" Johnny nodded. The doorbell rang. Eclipse opened it. A small boy with two horns stood there. He smiled at Eclipse. "Hi, E! I have your pets here!"

She smiled sweetly. "Thanks Pepito.' She ruffled his hair and went outside, following Pepito. A loud smashing sound echoed through the street. Squee woke up. He looked around. "Nny?"

Johnny walked over. "Right here, Squee."

Eclipse came back in, carrying Pepito, who was obviously unconscious. "He got to close to Incendie."

Johnny frowned. "Fire?"

"Yeah."

Roz smiled and skipped out side, singing something about gold. She came back with two tiny dragons. One was a pale green, the other pitch black. Eclipse put Pepito on the couch next to Squee and snapped her fingers. The tiny black one flew over. "This is Nightmare." Squee looked at it. It had shimmering black scales and red eyes. It leaned over to him, its tail twining around Eclipse's hand so it could stretch out. It sniffed his cheek and licked him.

"The other one is Incendie. They're both female, but Incendie is the angrier of the two." Incendie snuggled up to Roz's neck. Nightmare looked up at Eclipse.

"Eclipse, the others?" Johnny stared open mouth at the tiny dragon. She looked at him. "What? Never seen a dragon speak? Incendie only speaks our native tongue, but I speak all languages." She blinked and said, "je appartenons zero avant de elle, mais avant de laquelle emmailloter."

Johnny nodded. "I belong naught to her, but to the Wind."

The dragon nodded. "te avez vu elle entrez tes songe."

Johnny flushed, for the dragon had said: "You have seen her in your dream."

Eclipse handed the Dragon to Johnny and walked back out.

A large delicate white wolf and a not-so-delicate black wolf stepped in. They immediately went and sniffed Johnny and Squee. The white one sniffed Squee and licked him, and then it turned to Johnny. It bristled and then cautiously licked his hand. He petted its back. The black one sat and looked up at him. It had the Ying yang symbol on its chest. A large black and white one went to Kygri and a panther slunk over to Nyasha. A small red bird fluttered over to Kumori. Eclipse came back i. "Its 10."

Johnny sstood and said, "We better be going. Come on Squee." He handed the dragon back to Eclipse and picked up Squee. Johnny walked out and went to his home.

Eclipse looked out the widow. "Hmm. So he's the mass murder, huh? Doesn't act like one. I mean, the five of us should know how one acts."

Roz pulled out some pocky. "He looked a bit like Moon. Same personality. Same voice."

Kygri opened a book. "The kid's doll scared me. It looked like it can talk!"

Roz flinched. Nyasha looked at her and spoke for the first time. "Something wrong Roz?"

"Yes. Very." She turned to Nyasha. "Remember my old flame? Darkness?"

"Yeah. Who can forget a face like his?"

"Apparently, after the Moon glimmer and Dragon incident, I got famous, and he hardly saw me. He committed Suicide and now he's in that toy."

"Who'd commit suicide for you I mean- Ow! What the fook!"

"Kumori. Shush. Go on, Roz."

"Ahem, well, he said he was going make my life living hell if I don't admit I still love him."

"Do you?"

"Who can't love the guy? Except Eclipse. She socked him one so hard, he fell in the lake."

"That was funny." Eclipse turned back to the window. "Any who, so we have a doll to exercise? Fun!"

Pepito woke up then. "Oh! I got to close to Incendie, didn't I?"

Eclipse walked over. "Yeah. What can you tell us about Squee?"

* * *

Short chapter and Cliffhanger.

Eclipse: Very.

Roz: I was in love with a doll?

Kygri: Hahahahahahahahahahahahah!!! Dork!

Kumori: Be careful, Kygri, she might throw something at you.

Kygri: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Kumori: Or chase you.

That was character development.


	6. Shmee remembers

A/N: Sorry! I would've updated Monday or early Tuesday morning, but my cousin's leave ended and Monday was his last in the states so we treated him and I had to get up EXTRA early Tuesday to see my cousin leave (T-T) and was up and out of the house the rest of the day. T-T, which stunk cause, I hadn't eaten any breakfast so I went all day with out food.

ECLIPSE: Oh SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY, STUPID! AND PLAY MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE SONGS!

E: SORRY! Geez, touchy today aren't you? By the way dear readers, underlined is Atlantis speaking and the italics are Shmee.

Eclipse: GRRRRRRRRRRR……….

E: Uh-oh. O.o

* * *

Chapter 5

Shmee remembers

Johnny sat on his roof, staring at the stars. Squee was already in bed, hopefully asleep. A light turned on in Squee's old room. Johnny almost fell of the roof. Eclipse was there, in a black sports bra and skeleton shorts. She was staring at a bookshelf. She ran a long finger over the books and pulled one out. Johnny forced himself to look away. He turned back to the stars.

"Hey! How's the view? Pleasant, I hope."

Johnny gasped and looked over the edge. Eclipse was leaning out the window, smirking at him. He almost fainted. "How'd you know I was up here?"

"I heard you when you almost fell off when I first walked in the room."

"Oh."

Eclipse turned back to the room. Johnny noticed a shimmering, curved sword on the wall above the door. Underneath was a plaque; written on were strange words, one of which he knew**. "**Ciel", it was French for heaven. The others were "geliefde" and "veszélyes". Eclipse glanced over her shoulder. "Like it? The plague says 'Heaven's dangerous lover'."

Eclipse went to the other side of the room and sat in the hammock. Johnny guessed that the hammock was her bed. Eclipse rocked back and forth lazily, reading the book. Roz came in, dressed in , carrying Pepito. Roz put Pepito on the hammock next to Eclipse, where he promptly curled up and fell asleep. Roz's mouth moved and Johnny leaned over the edge of the bed.

"Lah? Es achman mi to?"

"Hai. Pero, es redtion."

"Aah! Tu es retoned el theory afeda. WHICH MEANS THE GUY LEANING OVER HIS ROOF IS GOING TO FALL IN THE BUSHES!"

Johnny gasped as he felt an unseen force start to pull him head first in the bushes.

"Nah!"

The pulling stopped. Johnny looked up. They were speaking in English now.

"The little boy, he is…in danger? Because of me?"

"Yes…and no. He is in danger, but not because of you."

Johnny leaned over more.

"Oh…okay."

"What were the terms?"

"I admit I miss him or the boy will…………….go…. insane."

Johnny frowned. Boy? Did she mean Squee? And who's him?

"Johnny? Shouldn't you check on Squee?"

He jumped and looked at Eclipse. She stared back, her green eyes burning into his.

"Yeah…I should."

* * *

Squee whimpered. He heard soft whispers from outside his window, and he got the impression the whispers were about him. He pulled the covers above his head and prayed for Johnny to come in. Johnny slipped in and started to pull off Squee's blankets.

"Squeegee, you can suffocate yourself that way."

Squee whimpered and pulled the blankets. Johnny pulled them from off his head.

"Don't worry Squee, I'm here. I wont let anything hurt you." Johnny stepped across the room and picked up Shmee from the chair. "Here's Shmee. Be good and go to sleep Squee. Ill plug in your nightlight, Okay?"

"Okay."

Johnny pecked the boy's forehead and left the room. Squee hugged Shmee close to him.

"The ladies next door are really pretty. And so was the pink haired lady. But…their eyes. They smiled, but their eyes didn't. Their eyes are sad…very sad."

_Maybe they feel guilty for the death of a friend?_

"No. When the lady with green eyes saw Nny, she looked like she was going to cry for a second. But then she smiled."

That wasn't a smile it was a grimace. Maybe, Johnny looked like some one important to her… 

"Maybe Shmee. I just hope, nothing bad happens to them."

Shmee didn't answer. He was thinking. Back to when he was happy. Shmee looked up at Squee. The boy was fast asleep.

Shmee sighed. He still got letters from Atlantis, his home. A single tear rolled down the bears face. _Atlantis…. it was beautiful. Everything was clean…. Everyone was kind…well almost everyone. _The bear frowned. He was struggling to remember a face. All he could see were dark gold eyes. The bear sat up. _THAT'S IT! Eclipse should have tons of pictures of Atlantis! So would all of them!_

Shmee frowned and then the bear flopped back, empty of a soul. The soul frowned_. OKAY! Lets see if I remember what I used to look like. _He closed his eyes and Thought. Red eyes, dark, olive skin, handsome face, dark hair…. when Shmee opened his eyes, he looked like his old self again_. Man, I used to be HOT! _

He slipped out of the room and floated across to the other house. Eclipse was asleep; Pepito curled up next to her. _Man, her pajamas are cool_. Shmee snorted and looked around. He zeroed in on a thick photo album. He reached out and pulled the photo album from its place. He then left the room and went to Roz's. She was curled up on a Japanese like mat snoring softly. He took the photo album from her room to and the one from Nyasha. He went back to Squee. He settled him self and pulled Eclipse's photo album closer to him. He flipped open the cover and gasped. It was he and Roz. And Eclipse, Nyasha, Kygri…everyone. Including…. Johnny?

_NO! That's not Johnny. That's…. Moon Glimmer!_

He whimpered as the face stared up at him. He remembered. He remembered every thing… why the others were sad, why Eclipse almost cried when she saw Johnny, why he was so jealous.

_I can't believe it…. Why must he haunt me? Why…was it something I did? Why… How did my best friend die? _

* * *

OOH! CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!! By the way, when Shmee was alive, his name was Darkness.

Shmee: _Then WHY am I known as Shmee?_

E: cause I said so!

Eclipse: Why did it have to be this one to create me?

Kumori: Cause your another her?

Nyasha: I don't know. I'm based off the best friend and so are the rest of us.

E: Oh hush. Pulls out pencil and Erases Eclipse and Nyasha's mouth. Remember, you both started out as drawings. Pretty good ones if I say so myself.


	7. shmee and Roz's memories

Recap: _How did my best friend die?_

Chapter 6

Shmee's past

The sun was shining, horribly bright. The sad slave lifted an arm and covered his face. A whip cracked and he went back to picking weeds. A siren sounded in the distance and he looked up. An elegant car pulled up and a woman stepped out. She wore a floor length dress and a feather boa. All around him, slaves looked up, staring at her. She looked around, stony faced. The slaves' master walked up to her and asked her question. Her voice answered and rang across the fields. "Yes. I come the city and I was looking for a handsome young man, has to be strong."

All around the sad slave, men started flexing while the women went back to work. The slave sighed and went back to work. _I'll never escape._

"What about that one?"

He looked up quickly. The woman stood before him, hands on her hips. "Yes…this one has a handsome face…. I'll take it!"

His master stared. "But ma'am…that ones a mute! Cant talk, then how can he work for a high upper class woman like yourself?"

"No talking means no answering back. Like I said, I'll take him." The master sighed. "All right." He grabbed the slave and pulled him away. The others sighed and went back to work. The woman looked at him. She had bright blue eyes. "Don't you worry hon. All I need is some companionship and a helper."

_If you wanted companionship, get a dog._ The sad slave thought. He was pulled roughly into the master's house and pushed in a cage.

"Okay ma'am, sign here and that'll be 1000 watchers for the mute. Thank you."

The slave stared at her. She really wanted him! He was free! From the others at least. Out of the sun. The cage was pushed out of the room and attached to the car. The woman looked at him. "I'll call you…. Darkness, but your nickname shall be Shmee."

Shmee was 11 years old.

Three years later.

"My, my Shmee! You've grown!" Shmee looked up at the woman, now known as Mary. It was true, he was no longer 4, 11, and his face wasn't as round. He was taller, five, three to be exact, and was slimmer. He looked back down and placed the china teacup on the table in front of his mistress. She looked at him thoughtfully. "You need knew clothes Shmee, those are a bit small." He looked down at himself. Gone was the dirty loincloth and in its place was a pair of pants and a pair of black boots. He could see his ankles. He could also see his wrists. Shmee sighed and nodded. Mary smiled. "Good! We leave in a few moments!"

Shmee flinched. He hated the shops. Women always looked at him, sometimes in wonder, sometimes in anger, but always one or the other. They walked up and asked why he was so dark and then why didn't he answer. He stuck close to Mary as she picked out new clothes for him. The city wasn't big, just big enough to have everything from the ghettos to the grand bazaar. His hands tightened around the handles of the bags he was holding. He looked at his mistress. She was looking at a pale blue shirt. She held it up to him. "OOH! I like it! Okay Shmee, this is the last thing, then were going home."

He nodded and followed as she went to pay. He looked around. On the wall was a piece of paper. He frowned and tugged it from the wall. Good thing Mary taught me to read. The paper was a warning:

**AS ORDER OF THE QUEEN,**

**ALL THOSE WHO ARE FOUND WITH SLAVES AND DO NOT RELENQUISH THEM WILL BE EXICUTED. THOSE WHO SET THEIR SLAVES FREE WILL BE FINED 10000 WATCHERS. IF YOU WISH TO RELINQUISH YOUR SLAVE, REPORT TO the palace ON THE SIXTH OF JULY.**

Shmee stared. This paper meant he could be free. He was still looking at it when Mary came over. "Okay Shmee, ready! What are you looking at?" She took the paper and gasped. "OH! Well I obviously don't want to go to jail, so I'll set you free."

Shmee stared. I'm free? He allowed himself a smile. "Come along Shmee!"

He nodded and followed still smiling.

July 6

Shmee stared. From their hotel window he could see the palace. He never thought it would be so beautiful. He was dressed in his best and It was raining. He turned and looked at Mary. She was putting on layer of powder after layer. He cocked his head. She glanced at him. "You want to know why I'm putting so much makeup on, huh? Well, we are meeting the Queen and her family, and I want to make a good impression." Shmee nodded and turned to the door as it opened. A person in a suit of armor stepped in. "Ahem, Lady Mary and Darkness, you are the only one here, so as a form of gratitude, you only have to pay 1000 watchers."

Mary smiled. "Oh, thank you!"

She handed over the money. "We'll take your friend to the palace to see what he can do."

Darkness smiled sweetly at his mistress and waved as he walked out. The person in the armor sighed. "Man! I hate this job!" The person reached up and pulled off their helmet. Long hair flowed down her back. She smiled. "Hi! I'm Rozhe! What's your name?"

Darkness stared into her dark red eyes.

"I'm Darkness."

* * *

Roz gasped and sat up. Her pajamas were soaked with sweat. She rubbed her arms. "It's been fourteen years since I meet Darkness. Why am I remembering this?" Eclipse walked in. 

"Why are you awake?"

Roz looked up at Eclipse. Eclipse was wrapped in her robe (a skeleton) and was holding a sleepy Pepito's hand.

"I wanted to see you in your awesome robe."

"Seriously?"

"No. I had that dream again."

"He died ten years ago, Roz!

"I know! But, it keeps finding me."

"That's because he's a stupid bugger!"

"Don't call him a stupid bugger!"

"But he _is_ a stupid bugger!"

"Yes, but he's_ my_ stupid bugger!"

Eclipse rolled her eyes and sat across from Roz. "What was once a dream is know a nightmare, huh?"

"Yes."

Nyasha came in, holding a dragon incense burner. She walked around the room, waving the burner until she sat down next to Roz. "That was the Theban way of getting rid of bad dreams. I used to have eight of these burning every night for two months straight when Moon Glimmer died because Eclipse couldn't stop seeing it."

"How ironic, being killed by the one thing that worshipped you: dragons."

Eclipse looked at Pepito. He had crawled into her lap and fallen asleep again. "Life is hard when you're the son of the Dragon god."

* * *

Shmee stared at the picture. He was 17 and Roz was too. Eclipse, Nyasha and Kumori was 16 and Kygri was 14. Moon Glimmer was 16 too. In fact this picture was taken on his birthday. Shmee felt a tear and brushed it away. His best friend, died because of a stupid fight between them. He remembered. 

_"Just because you're a year older doesn't mean you can tell me how to live!"_

_"I'm not telling you how to live Moon! I'm explaining to you-"_

_"Explaining what, Shmee? Explaining how to use my powers?! HAH! What makes you think you know them better than I do!"_

_"I DON'T! That's why I want to know about magic! I don't have magic! I was STRIPED CLEAN OF ANY POWERS WHEN I WAS BORN!"_

_"I'm sorry…I forgot…"_

_"Yeah… yeah you forgot big time."_

Shmee sighed. _These books can help me or destroy me. I hope they will help._

He turned another page. A younger Roz stared back at him. He touched the page. _I forgot, how beautiful she was…_ Something caught his eye. Dark gold eyes….

An older man stared at Roz, almost hungrily, and he had dark gold eyes…. Shmee's mouth opened. _That's…. my old master!_

* * *

Johnny looked at the paper in front of him. Drawn on it was a portrait of a young man. He had dark skin, hair and eyes. A scratch was on his cheek. He frowned. "Maybe Eclipse will know who this is."

* * *

The next morning.

Johnny sat up. He was sleeping a lot these days. He stumbled to the windows. The sun was shining fiercely and it was hot. He opened the front door. "Maybe I should uncover the windows."

He wandered in the kitchen. Squee sat there eating cereal and Shmee was on a chair next to him. There were three photo albums on the table.

"Hey, Squeegee! Where'd you get these?"

"They were on my bedroom floor."

Johnny pulled on over. Written on It was "Eclipse's memories".

"Squee, these are from our neighbors!"

"I know. I was going to give them back when I finished my cereal."

"We'll go together."

* * *

Kumori looked up when Eclipse walked in. Eclipse rubbed her stomach and stretched. "What time is it?" 

"About ten."

"AT NIGHT?"

"NO, STUPID! In the morning!"

"Oh. Well you know how I am when I wake up and haven't eaten yet! What's for breakfast?"

"It's your day to cook."

"Pancakes it is." Eclipse pulled out the pancake mix when the doorbell rang. She went to the hallway and looked out. " I wonder who that is."

"I'LL GET IT!!!!!!!!!" Eclipse leaped back when Kygri ran past. She crashed into the door and pushed before realizing to pull. She flung it open. "HI!"

* * *

Johnny rang the doorbell and waited. Squee was talking quietly to Shmee. The two jumped at the sound of a body hitting the door. After another few seconds, Kygri flung it open. "HI!" 

Johnny looked at her.

"Hey. Umm… Squee found these photo albums in his room… so umm…. Here."

Kygri looked at him, her eyes searching his. Finally she nodded and smiled. "I believe you! We were wondering why we felt a pure soul was in the house, I mean whoops."

She clapped a hand to her mouth and turned to Eclipse. Johnny raised an eyebrow at Eclipse's appearance.

Her hair was messed up and everywhere. Her clothes were a short skirt and t-shirt tied up in the back. She was pulling her hair up in a ponytail and had the hair tie in her mouth. She stared in shock at Kygri.

Kygri fluttered her eyelashes at Eclipse and skipped into the kitchen. Squee smiled at Eclipse, oblivious to the comment, "C'mon Squee. I think we caught them at a bad time."

Eclipse finally smiled and walked over to the pair, pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Good morning! Ignore her, she hasn't eaten breakfast."

Squee smiled. "What are you eating for breakfast Miss Eclipse lady?"

"Umm…strawberry pancakes."

Johnny pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Oh yeah. Would you know who this is?" He handed the drawing to Eclipse. She stared.

"That's Darkness, Roz's old boyfriend. He died ten years ago."

"Oh. Oh! I don't know how I drew that, it just happened."

"It's okay."

Johnny smiled slightly. Roz yawned and walked up behind Eclipse. "Yadem! That means Good morning."

Eclipse quickly shoved the picture down her shirt. "Mornin'! I was just starting to make my strawberry pancakes!"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That piece of paper you just shoved down your shirt." Roz pointed with a large black sword. Johnny stared. It was like Eclipse's only less feminine. This was a blade that Johnny can see, spearing people. In fact, the black blade had scratches and some dried substance on it that could be blood. When Squee saw it, he freaked out.

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeee………" Thunk.

"AGH! HE FAINTED!"

Eclipse stared and started to laugh. "That's funny!" She stepped over and scooped him up. "Come on. I know what'll perk him up."

Roz grinned. "Eclipse's famous strawberry pancakes! Nyasha! Eclipse's making Strawberry pancakes!"

"FOR REAL?! What the occasion? Death of someone she hates, or birth of a new sister?"

"No reason! She's just making them."

Nyasha came flying down the stairs. She ran into the kitchen and plopped at the table. "Food!"

Eclipse rolled her eyes. She carried Squee into the Kitchen and put him in a chair. Johnny sat next to him. Kumori was making a bird out of the newspaper and Kygri was reading the funnies. Nyasha was drumming her fingers waiting. Roz came in and stretched. She plopped next to Johnny.

"What made him faint?"

"You." Roz looked at herself. Blood stained jeans and a just as bad shirt.

"Oops."

Johnny turned to Eclipse. She was grabbing the things for the pancake mix. She then went to the pantry and came back carrying a basket and a small bottle. Johnny stood and walked over. In the basket were fresh strawberries and the bottle was pure vanilla extract. Eclipse smiled at him and started.

She grabbed a blender and plugged it in. She dropped in strawberries and then some extract. She blended it until it was a thick liquid. She poured it into a bowl and mixed everything else. She then chopped up ten more strawberries and dumped it into the mix. Within a few minutes, they were done.

Johnny looked at Squee. Squee groaned and opened his eyes. "What smells good?"

"My famous strawberry pancakes, kiddo."

Squee looked up at Eclipse. She smiled and put the plate in the middle of the table. Everyone reached in and grabbed one. Johnny popped a piece in his mouth.

"WOW! These are really good!"

"Hence, my _famous_ strawberry pancakes. The ingredients: pancake mix, strawberries, vanilla extract and the pleasure of cooking for someone a.k.a love."

Shmee stared from Squee's side._ Strawberry pancakes? I haven't had those in years. And is that chocolate milk Squee's gulping down?_ He glanced at Roz. She was eating calmly, but his extra super fuzzy vision helped him to see her hand was shaking. She finished and stood. "I better change."

She turned and left. Shmee glanced at Eclipse. She was sitting on the counter, eating as well. Every once and a while she glanced at Squee. Eclipse looked at her plate then got up and washed it. Squee got out of the chair and went up to Eclipse. He tugged on her pants and handed her his empty plate. She took it and ruffled his hair saying, "Go and finish your milk, hon." Shmee smiled to himself. _Maybe having four younger siblings payed off for Eclipse. She would be a good mom._ Squee grabbed him from the chair and ran to Roz who was changed into a red t-shirt and black pants. "Do you have vidieo games?"

Roz grinned. "Sure we do, kiddo! But finish your milk first. It helps grow strong bones! Huh, know I sound like a Nesquick commercial." She scratched her head and walked over to Eclipse. _Yep. Roz and Eclipse can make good mothers. Why am I thinking this? I'm dead for crying out loud._

"What was that, Shmee?"

_Nothing Squee. Finish your milk._

* * *

WOOT! I like milk! Ecpecially chocolate milk!

Eclipse: NOw I know why I'm reterded in the morning. Its her fault!

Roz: Nah! That's just you!

Eclipse: pulls out Ciel veszélyes geliefde My blade is hungry.

Roz:D. Gotta run!


	8. My chemical Romance stamps and the rain

Chapters are coming faster! Yay! That's only because my cousin went to Iraq. Not yay. But I have nothing to do except my homework. YAY!

Eclipse: Don't tell me your going to hold off on your homework until the week before school again!

E: shut up.

* * *

Chapter 7

My Chemical Romance stamps

Johnny was looking at the TV, thinking. Squee sat next to him, playing video games with Roz. Eclipse was writing letters, Nyasha was playing with her panther and the other two went to the mall. The wolves and dragons were full after just eating and were lying in warm spots. Nightmare walked over to Johnny and leaped on his lap. If it weren't for the dragons, wolves and the fact that something random would fly across the room to Eclipse, one would think the house was normal.

Eclipse tapped the letters on the table and looked up. Johnny was staring at the TV, Squee and Roz were playing and Nyasha was playing with Yeshmeka (her panther). Johnny was petting Nightmare and the tiny dragon's eyes were closed, enjoying the pleasure of being petted. Eclipse smiled sadly. She remembered when Nightmare's mind was corrupted. How she accidentally killed… Eclipse shook her head. Don't think about. Never again will she make that mistake… never again. Eclipse looked at her letters. They were written and the envelopes were already labeled. All that were missing were the stamps.

"Hey, Roz? Can you get me stamps?"

"Awww! But me and Squee were just about to start Super Mario!"

"You and Squee can finish after you get my stamps!"

Roz scowled and stood up. She couldn't disobey a direct order. "Yeppers. Sorry, Kiddo! We'll start when I get back!"

Squee smiled. "Okay!"

Roz grabbed her book bag and took the 20 Eclipse was holding. "Twenty dollars worth of stamps?"

"Yep. You choose."

"Okay."

* * *

Roz walked slowly down the sidewalk. She hated people who stared. They stared only because she's taller than the women here. "I hate being 5'9." She wandered past the 24/ 7 and made it to the post office. She stared at the different stamps. There were wolves, Chinese dragons; there was even a My Chemical Romance stamp. Roz scrubbed her head. "Ach! I don't know which one to choose." She rubbed her chin.

After a few minutes, she grabbed the My Chemical Romance stamps, mainly because she loved the band and because they were cheap. Why they were so cheap, she had no clue.

"Maybe people in this dimension don't like this band as much."

As she was paying (4 packets of stamps for 20 bucks), it started to pour.

"Aww! The sky is crying!"

She reached in her book bag and pulled out her Jack Skelington jacket. She pulled the hood up and walked out side. The rain froze her momentarily, but she ignored it. Something made her look up.

A woman was staring at the ground. She started to walk across the street. Roz glanced around and saw a car heading straight for the girl. "Look out!"

The girl looked up, but the warning was too late. The car slammed into her.

Roz ran over. The girl had purple hair into pigtails. "Hang on Baby. I'll get help."

Roz scooped her up and took of running. She became a large black and red blur, then disappeared all together. Every block or so, someone would catch a glimpse of a tall girl carrying a smaller one.

* * *

Eclipse looked up when Squee tugged on her shirt. "Miss Eclipse, I have a booboo."

Eclipse looked at his finger. There was a small paper cut. "Oh dear. Well, we'll fix that right away." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a box of band aids and a tube of Neosporin. She smiled. "Maybe it's a good thing I never got out of the habit of carrying Band aids in my pockets."

"What's a habit?"

"When you do something over and over all the time without realizing. There are good habits and there are bad ones too." Johnny glanced at her.

"But why do you have this habit in the first place?"

"I grew up in a family of nine. Four were younger than me. My baby brother Mars and his twin sister Nerid, always used to climb trees or doing something else stupid like that. They were seven years younger than me."

"WOW! Were your momie and Daddy old?"

"Nope! They were pretty young. They had the oldest when they were both eighteen, Silver they were 19, Tawny 21, Me 25, Shy and Laughing 29, and Nerid and Mars 32. So, they're not old."

"Gee! You had a big family!"

"YEP! Nyasha was adopted into the family, but she was a month younger than me. So at the moment, we're both 21."

"Were your parents busy or what?" Johnny glanced at Eclipse. She had this face: '-.-

"What?"

"Pervert."

"I don't get it."

"Don't worry about it, Squee."

Squee smiled and walked back over to Johnny. Eclipse went back to putting letters in envelopes. The door opened and Kygri and Kumori came in, carrying tons of bags.

Nyasha looked up. "What the hell did you do? Buy an entire store?"

"NO! We bought at least one thing from every store!"

Eclipse sighed. "Did you pay all cash, or did you use plastic?"

"You'll be happy to know that it was all cash!"

Eclipse and Nyasha looked at each other.

"What?"

"Nothin'."

The two went upstairs and dropped their stuff in their room. They came back down with a smaller bag. "Oh yeah! We bought stuff for you guys to!"

Kumori pulled out a black hoodie for Nyasha. "Here!"

Kygri handed Eclipse a black, leather notebook. "Where's Roz? We got her something to."

"She went to get stamps."

The door burst open. Roz stood, soaking wet, holding a person. "She got slammed by a car."

Johnny stared. "Devi!"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! I hate em but I'm really good at them.

Eclipse: What happens next?!

E: You have to wait! Momma wants me to walk to the store!

Eclipse: Heck, who cares about that?

E: I DO!

Johnny: STFU AND GET ON WITH IT!!!!! (**Pulls out a scythe**)

E: Okay.


	9. Heaven's dangerous lover And Moon Glimme

Heaven's Dangerous Lover And Moon Glimmer revealed! Sorta

Devi stared around. Where am I? She was in a large room, almost like a dungeon. Piles of gold almost as high as the ceiling glittered. Next to her, a handsome man was rummaging through the gold franticly. "Where is it? Where?"

He looked up and shouted. "Eclipse! Look out!"

She looked up. Higher on an other pile was a small form and a giant red eye. The figure turned and Devi heard a gasp. A hard breeze ripped at her from behind and the man was gone. He was leaping from pile to pile at the figure. Devi screamed. A huge dragon stuck its head around the pile and clawed at the figures. Devi turned and ran. "Where am I going to hide?! I don't know where I am!"

She came to the wall and looked next to her. The man was holding a girl. She heard the girl loud and clear.

"He got my leg."

"I'll fix that." He put the girl down and light flared from his hands. Devi gasped. The girls leg was fixed, but her arms were shackled to the ground. "What! Moon Glimmer, what are you-"

The man crushed his lips to the girl's before she could finish. He hugged her and whispered in her ear. "Be safe. If not for you, for me."

Devi saw the girl's eyes widen. Devi felt a chill, as if she was watching history unfold before her eyes. The man pulled away and stood. "I'll be seeing you."

The girl whimpered. "What? WAIT! No!" The girl's terror turned to fury. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SACRIFICE YOURSELF!"

He turned to her and placed a thin book on her lap. "Give it to Darkness."

The girl screamed and yanked at the chains. "DON'T YOU DARE DO SOMETHING SO STUPID! DARKNESS DOESN'T CARE ABOUT THE BOOK!"

The man ignored her. He turned and looked at the dragon. He pulled a sword from his side. He kissed it and whispered, "Father, forgive me for the death of a sacred son." His blade glowed red. "My blade will soon taste blood and send your favorite sons back to you. Please, forgive me."

"WHAT MADE YOU SO STUPID?!"

"Love."

"AARGH!" Devi stared. The man suddenly leaped onto a pile of gold and started running to the dragon. Devi had never seen a person move so fluidly. Devi turned to the girl. She was screaming and trying to break the chains. The girl stopped and looked up. Devi saw a pair of pale green eyes and black and red lips. The girl sobbed. "No…. no… Moon Glimmer! QUIT IT!"

Devi turned and saw what was happening. The man was at the dragon's head. She turned to shield her eyes from a burst of pure light. A roar echoed through the room, coupled with a scream from the girl and a howl. Devi gasped and fell to her knees. Something was passing through her, a very sad something. Devi looked at the girl. The shackles and chains were gone, but she still didn't move. The girl stared at something an when Devi turned, the sight made her sob.

The man was holding onto the dragon's nose as he was leaping into its mouth. He was encased in blue flames that were coming from the dragon's mouth. His blade was in the dragon's neck. Devi stared. A shuffling brought her back to reality. The girl was standing. She walked over to the dragon. Tears of red came from the woman's eyes. The dragon shivered. The girl looked up. Devi saw on the man's other hip was another blade. It fell next to the girl. The girl looked at it. The blade was shaking slightly as if asking to be picked up. Around the handle was a tiny dragon. It looked up and purred at the girl. The girl looked at. The dragon hopped off the blade and curled around the girl's arm. "Hi! I'm Nightmare. Master sent me to remind you." The dragon was small and black. "And what is your name?"

"Eclipse…Eclipse Blackrose Eternity."

"Take the blade." Eclipse reached out and took it. The blade shivered and glowed briefly. "See! It likes you!"

Eclipse Stared at it. "What's it called?"

"**Ciel veszélyes geliefde.** Heaven's dangerous lover."

Eclipse stared at. "It will taste blood."

"Yes. IT will…. unfortunately."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

The girl turned and looked at Devi. Eclipse suddenly grabbed Devi's shoulders. "OW!"

Eclipse spoke. "Hold her steady! Hold her guys!"

"Ow! What are you doing?!"

"Hold her steady!"

* * *

Eclipse held her hands over the thrashing woman. "WTF! I SAID HOLD HER STEADY!" Roz grabbed the woman's shoulders and held her down. Eclipse closed her eyes. "She has a few broken ribs…. And her skull has a small fracture. Nothing I cant fix."

Eclipse's left arm and her neck started to glow. Johnny suddenly realized Eclipse's left arm and neck was always covered. The chocker around her neck disappeared and the sleeve on her arm was torn. A crisscross pattern appeared around her neck and on her arm was a four beamed sun. They gleamed and suddenly, Devi grew limp. Eclipse placed a hand on her forhead and the other on Devi's side. She mumbled something and Devi glowed were Eclipse's hands were. The glowing stopped and Devi's eyes snapped open.

Eclipse smiled. "Welcome back."

Devi stared around the room. Next to her was Johnny and Squee, a tall black woman, and three other women. Devi sat up. "Where am I?"

Johnny answered. "In the house next door to mine."

Devi screamed and tried to get up. Eclipse grabbed her arm. "Calm! Think of an ocean. Gentle breezes, beautiful sunsets… calm."

Devi sighed as she pictured it in her head. Suddenly, something dawned on her. She looked at Eclipse. "You! You're the woman in dream! There was a man and piles of gold, and a huge dragon! And…." She stopped at the look on Eclipse's face.

Eclipse stared at Devi, her eyes wide. "How…did you know that?"

Roz raised an eyebrow. "your magic was poring in her."

Eclipse looked at Devi. "Do you know anyone who can take you home?"

Devi blinked. "Um…Yeah. I need to use the phone."

Eclipse handed her a black phone. Devi plugged in Tenna's number.

"Hello?"

"Tenna? Can you come pick me up?"

"OH! Hi Devi! Sure, where are you?"

"Um. You know were Johnny lives right?"

"…"

"I'm in the house next door."

"Oh! Okay! Bye!"

Devi gave the phone back to Eclipse. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Devi looked at Johnny. He was talking quietly to the lady with brown and red hair. Devi picked up a few words: "What?"

"…. Crossing…. didn't see the car…"

"…Really?"

"Yeah."

Johnny nodded and walked over to Devi. "Hey. How're your ribs?"

Devi flinched. "Pretty good. What's with the bad taste in my mouth? It's like medicine."

Nyasha grinned. "That's healing magic. Tastes pretty bad when Eclipse forgets to mix it with plant magic."

Eclipse put a hand to her forehead. "So _that's_ what I was missing!"

Devi smiled. Squee ran over to Eclipse and tugged her pants. "Miss Eclipse?"

"Yeah, Squee?"

"I'm hungry. What's for dinner?"

"Thanks for reminding me! I almost forgot. I'm not sure." Eclipse picked him up. "I have an idea. Why don't you look at a list-don't make that face, there are pictures- and chose."

"Okay!"

Eclipse took Squee into the Kitchen and pulled out a thick book. She put it on the table and opened it. Squee flipped through the pictures and paused at a desert. "Oh! That looks yummy!"

"It's a pastry with raspberries and whipped cream. But you can't have that for dinner!"

"I know!" Squee giggled and kept flipping. "Oh, what's that?"

"It's spaghetti and meatballs."

"How does that taste?"

"Really good. So that's what you want? Puff pastry and Spaghetti and meatballs?"

"No. I want the spaghetti and meatballs. Just not the pastry. I want…. This one." Squee poked a picture of Eclipse holding up a cake. "It's a pretty cake."

"It's a rainbow ribbon cake."

"I want that one."

"Okay kiddo! Go and wash your hands so you can help me."

"Yay!" Squee took off towards the bathroom.

Eclipse looked around and reached into the back of the cabinet. She pulled out a thin book labeled: "the book of different magic's."

Eclipse sighed. "My love died over this little book. My dragon King…."

* * *

Yeah I was listing to a funny my chemical video when I wrote this search "If Gerard Way was Gay". My aunt is going crazy cause Ive been playing it so many times. :D) and watching food network at the same time. And yes, the recipes are real! You should find them on And If you ont get what's happening, just ask me to illuminate. I don't mind. Unless it's a painfully obvious detail….

Eclipse: Devi knows my past? Odd.

E: Yes it is. You're lucky you're a figment of my imagination.

Eclipse and the others: Why?

E: Cause you don't have to travel almost everyday to all of the malls you can get to by city bus. And that's a lot.

Eclipse: Yeah, but we go with you.

E: But you don't have feet and you don't have to deal with…. people that smell bad.

Eclipse: Sure I do! I'm with Shmee everyday, aren't I?

Shmee: _Hey!_


	10. Shmee's requst

Chapter 9

Squee and Pepito snored silently, side by side on the couch. Eclipse was on one side and Johnny on the other. Roz, Nyasha and Kygri were staring at the TV, almost drooling.

"DUDE! That guy is cute!" Roz shouted.

"Who'd a thunk?" Nyasha mumbled.

"I'd a thunk." Kygri raised a hand.

"Move your hand! I can't see." Kumori sat right behind them, leaning on the couch. "And Move your heads! If you get any closer, you'll be one with the TV!"

Eclipse looked at Kumori. "I think its time you went to bed. Little girls need their rest."

Kumori turned around. "I'm no little girl! And I'm not-." She fell asleep and transformed into a little girl with straight brown hair. Eclipse chuckled and scooped her up.

Johnny turned back to the movie. He already forgot the title. He was busy thinking about Eclipse and the other ladies. "Why didn't they freak when Squee let slip I kill for a living?"

Roz looked over her shoulder at Johnny. "Hey. Did I mention, that for three years, all Eclipse did was wear black and kill stuff? Yeah. That's why we didn't flip [out. By the way, that comment was out loud and- DUDE! IT'S THE HOT GUY AGAIN!"

Johnny grinned. Eclipse used to a homicidal maniac like him? That sweet lady? Johnny blinked. Know that he thought about, she did seem quite comfortable when she had the butcher knife in her hand. And that Roz took it away quickly. Nah. Not possible.

"Johnny."

He jumped when a soft voice whispered. He glanced behind him and saw Eclipse at the foot of the stairs. "Yes?"

"Shouldn't you be taking Squee home? It is pretty late."

"R-right." AGAIN! What was wrong with him? Every time he looked at Eclipse and saw her looking back, he got chills up his spine. Why did he feel so many things at once? Was that even possible?

"Johnny, are you okay?"

He jumped again. Eclipse was standing in front of him, carrying Pepito. Johnny felt his face flush at the fact their noses were almost touching. "Y-yeah. I'm thinking…."

"Tut, tut. Don't think too much. You're too young to think so many things at once!" Eclipse whispered as she stepped away from Johnny. "Come on. I'll go with you to take Squee home. Just let me put this guy to bed and get something for Squee." Eclipse turned and walked away, Johnny stood and followed. He glanced back to the other three in front of the TV. HE walked up the steps and came to Eclipse's room. HE leaned against the door and watched Eclipse.

She grabbed a pair of plain black pajamas and put them on the bed. She swiftly undressed Pepito and pulled the pajamas on with the air of someone who had done this sort of thing for ages. She glanced up at Johnny. "Having siblings seven years younger than you do have its advantages at some point."

Johnny smiled. Eclipse smiled back and picked up Pepito again. She walked over to door and tugged on it. A small bed came out and unrolled the blankets. Johnny couldn't help but notice how comfortable Pepito looked in Eclipse's arms. And he had just noticed Eclipse's clothes. Not that they were to revealing or anything, but, they clashed slightly with her skin. She wore a dark red, off the shoulder top and a short skirt. Pepito had his left horn pressed into the hollow on her neck and was drooling slightly. Eclipse placed Pepito into the small bed a pulled up the covers. She kissed his forehead and walked over to the bookshelf, motioning for Johnny to join her.

"Here." She pulled a book off the shelf. "It's a book of stories from my country. Squee might like them.

"Oh. Thanks!" Johnny flashed Eclipse a dazzling smile. "Most of my books are not…erm… children suitable."

"I see. Horror?"

"Loy's of it."

"Ah. I love horror. Did you read 'Black house'?"

"NO. Is it a Stephen King?"

"Yeppers. I have a copy if you want to borrow it."

"Sure. I need new reading material."

Eclipse smiled and Johnny felt the same tingling feeling. She turned and reached to the top of the bookcase. She pulled a thick book off of the shelf and handed it to him. "Here. One copy of 'Black House' written by Stephen King and Peter Straud."

"Th-thanks."

"Gee, you sure stutter quite a bit." Eclipse smiled again.

"Uh... y-yeah." Johnny flushed and looked at his shoes. HE watched Eclipse's boots walk over to the small bed and he looked up to see Eclipse kiss Pepito's forehead again. She looked at Johnny and nodded to the door. Johnny slipped out and Eclipse flicked out the light and closed the door. She accidentally stepped on Johnny's shoe. "Oh! So sorry!"

"I-its okay. I d-didn't feel it. Steel-toe…."He stopped talking, his face burning.

"Really? Oh. I have a pair, only the steel-toe part is on the inside. I gave my brother a mondo bruise when I kicked him in the shin with 'em. But Nana took 'em away." She smiled and walked downstairs with Johnny following carefully.

She grabbed her jacket and pulled it on. "Hey guys. I'm going to Johnny's to help with Squee."

"Okay. Behave." Nyasha mumbled.

Roz turned and grinned. "Don't do something I wouldn't do! Like …"

"Cant think of something you wouldn't do?"

"Sorry. Brain fart."

"Well... you wouldn't do a guy when you just met, would you?'

"Only if I was desperate. Like REALLY desperate."

"Weirdo." Eclipse walked over and picked up Squee. Johnny grinned when He noticed Eclipse's jacket went down to her knees. Eclipse nodded at the door. He opened it and they stepped out. Eclipse headed for the house. Johnny followed. Eclipse walked in and paused. Johnny caught her looking at his wall of blades. She stared at it, almost with envy. She shook it off and kept walking to Squee's room. She immediately found the boys pajamas and changed him. She pulled back the covers and tucked him in. She walked back to the door when she heard a stirring. She glanced behind her. Squee was awake. "Miss. Eclipse lady? What're you doing in my room?"

"I put you here."

"Oh."

"Hey! He's awake!" Eclipse flinched at the sound of Johnny's voice right beside her ear. She looked behind her. Johnny was in a black shirt and pants, and was holding a glass of water. Eclipse stepped aside and Johnny walked into the room.

"Hi Squeegee. You go back to sleep?"

"I can't. Tell me a story."

"Ahh…… I'm not that good at stories..."

"I'll tell him one. I'm pretty good at it."

Eclipse smiled and Squee noticed that Johnny flushed slightly. Eclipse pulled off her jacket and pulled the chair from his desk to Squee. She sat in it. "Any suggestions?"

Squee looked at Shmee. "Really? Okay. I'll ask." He looked up at Eclipse. "Shmee wants to know if you know 'The Dragon King'."

Eclipse licked her upper lip. "Yes... I do. Most children in our country do. "

"Shmee wants to hear that one."

"It's not really a fairy tale... its more like a short story…."

"Shmee still wants to hear that one."

"Okay…"Eclipse rubbed her neck and glanced at Johnny, hoping he didn't notice her uncomfort. She sighed. "Okay... let me think… Oh. Okay. I got it." She bit her lip. She hadn't told the story in years. It brought back memories…. She sighed.

"Many years ago…."

* * *

I'm sorry! If it seemed Johnny is getting a thing for Eclipse! It just came out that way! Oh yeah. If you want to see what Eclipse, Roz, and them look like, go see my Devant, its Veraldaineeternity. The pictures are sorta crappy, but those were the only ones I could find at the moment. Just keep watching the page and there will be more . And better ones.

Kygri: Am I up? flames in backround

E: Um... not sure... go look.

Kygri: Okay! skips off to check, humming dreamily.

E: Another tragedy solved thanks to my quick thinking! Wahahahahahaha!

Eclipse: She needs to lay off the cranderry juice and Root beer flavored Ice cream before bed.

Nyasha : At least that's not my real counter part does! She's in Holand. GO NIA-KUN!!!!!!!!!! NUMBER... I forget...

E: I think Its 4. Shout that one.

Nyasha: GO NUMBER 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Roz: OMFG! WHY ARE WE ALL HYPER?! ITS 12:21!

E: Crap. Sorry guys. Gotta go. My brother needs to sleep. He just got home five minutes ago. You should see the bags under his eyes. SLEEP, BRO!

Eclipse: Poor him. -.-' WAIT! WHY DO YOU WORRY ABOUT HIM SLEEP-

Roz: See you when you fall asleep!

E: turns to audence Good night dear readers. I shall give my brother his room back and as always, GOD SPEED! skips off giggling

Eclipse: I hate her in the morning.


	11. The Dragon King

The Dragon King

"Many years ago…" Eclipse whispered, almost to herself. "In a valley far, far away, a child was born, and The Dragon God was there... In fact, the child being born was his. His and a normal woman. The god wasn't worried; he was used to child birth. He sat beneath the great oak tree, staring at the waters of the creek.

"Soon, the God grew bored of waiting. He created a small flame and played with it. When he got bored of that, he tossed it into the creek. But instead of being put out, the flame grew. It leapt on the branches and the grass. The valley became engulfed within moments. The clouds parted and the most beautiful moon. The god leapt up and started to put out the flames, not noticing the moon. The flames died. The moon flashed and sparkled, and so did the valley. The God couldn't believe it. "It's so beautiful…. But so unnatural…. Oh well…… I like it like this. I won't change it."

"He simply stared at the glittering Valley. The trees glittered, the leaves the branches, the grass, the rocks in the creek. Everything. And the God simply stared.

"A cry broke his thoughts. "My child. Hope he doesn't come out like the others…." The God walked around a small turn. A woman was holding a very human baby boy… Well... almost human.

"The woman saw the God and gasped. She sobbed. "Please! Do not take my child!"

"That baby has inhuman powers. You must relinquish."

"The woman cried. "Oh, my God! I know what you say is true. But why this one! You have many more that don't look human! This one is human! He looks it!"

"The God scowled and snatched the child. He pulled off the blanket wrapped around it. "Does this look human to you?" The had two tiny dragon wings and his ears were pointed. "This child will know how to fly before he can even crawl. Even as we speak, these wings grow." It was true. The wings were already flapping stiffly. The baby floated abit, and flopped back into his fathers palm.

"The woman cried out. "PLEASE! I bow before you! Anything but my baby!"

"The God looked at her silently. Inwardly, he cursed his soft heart. He sighed as his heart melted. "Fin."

"What?"

"I repeat. 'Fine'. At least until he's eight. Then he returns to me. He shall be called **Getsuei."**

**"Getsuei... Moon." The woman murmured.**

**"At age eight, he shall return to me. Until then, say I died in battle or something."**

**"Yes. And his wings?"**

**"Hold on! I was getting to that." The God reached into his cloak and pulled out a bottle of black pills. "These will keep his human appearance and stunt the growth of his wings. The bottle will never run out. Until he is eight. Give him one every day. The woman nodded. The God handed her the baby and the pills. "Raise him well." The god Turned and disappeared into the trees. **

**"Eight years or so later, Getsuei woke up. He sat up and rubbed his blue green eyes. The other kids always made fun of his eyes. No one else had eyes that color. Their eyes were black or brown, but never blue. His black hair was normal, and his dark skin was to. **

**"Mama?" He called, getting out of bed. His mother came to the door, holding a bag. "I have someone you should meet."**

**"The boy followed his mother into their kitchen and paused. A tall thin man stood there, staring out a window with sad eyes. When Getsuei walked up, the man looked down. **

**"Hey, kiddo." The man had dark, gold colored hair and bright orange eyes. Other than that, the man looked relatively normal... except the fact that the man looked around 20. **

**"Why do you look like me? Are you my Papa?"**

**"Sharp kid! Yeppers!"**

**"But... you're the Dragon God! The dragon God's children are supposed to look like dragons or monsters not human!"**

**"Kiddo, have you noticed you don't look very human? Look in a mirror."**

**"what's that supposed to mean?" The boy glanced In the mirror and gasped. HE had pointed ears and dark gold hair. He felt something on his back and he reached back to feel it. Two tiny wings. The boy gasped and looked at the man. The God had a smirk on his face. "Told you so."**

**"But-but!"**

**"Yeah... truth is... I'm a big softie. So I let your mama have you for eight years. When you turn fourteen, you'll get a free rein. But now, you have to come with me before I get in trouble with the big man. Oh wait, I am the big man. Never mind. So kiddo, say your good byes, grab your bag and lets go." The boy turned and hugged his sobbing mother. He turned back to the God. "Okay.. I'm ready."**

**"What? NO little friends? Only your ma?"**

**"Yes. NO one likes me. My eyes scare them."**

**"Well truth to be told, that's the only part of you that looks human."**

**"The boy smiled and took the bag from his mother. The mother sobbed as the man scoped up the boy and walked away into he streets. **

**Six years later**

**"Getsuei stared into the seeing glass, looking down on his country. He sighed and stood up, flexing his wings. He was fourteen and was supposed to be free. The boy looked at his wings. If he wasn't careful, he could take off simply by stretching. He sighed and walked to the throne room. For a fourteen year old, the boy was smart and strong. He resembled a very serious 40 year old, even though his face was still young. "Father." He looked up at his father, sitting on a throne. The God was staring off into the sky. Getsuei stood next to him and looked up but saw nothing.**

**'Father. Papa. Dude. Daddy. Pop-sickle. Sir Dragon. Sir Drake. Don't make me speak other languages. DADDY!"**

**"The God jumped and looked at his son. "Hey kiddo! How long have you been standing there?"**

**"A few minutes."**

**"Oh. Sorry thinking."**

**'Duh.' The boy looked up and said. "Hey, can I go to the real world. Down there?"**

**"You mean Atlantis?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Well you are fourteen. You don't have to ask anymore."**

**"Really!"**

**"Don't get that happy look. Remember there are rules."**

**"Okay.****Lay em on me."**

**"You have to take**** Moto, you have to hide your appearance, and you'll own a store. A pet store!"**

**"You make it sound like fun."**

**"It is! You get costumers that you want to kill, and then when they leave, call me and I'll take care of 'em! See? It's a breeze!"**

**"Okay."**

**"Good. Just take a pill everyday and your good. Moto has her own."**

**"Okay."**

**"Go tonight."**

**"All right." The boy turned and walked back to his room. He sighed and packed his things. The boy waited until it grew dark and went to his cousin's home and got her. They went to the mortal world and opened a shop called, "Dragon's Shop." They grew quite successful and a year later, word got around a new princess has arrived. As 'normal citizen's' they went to the palace with everyone else to see the new princess. They stood in the front, and waited for the princess to shoe herself on the wall. The appointed time came and went, but still no princess. Getsuei yawned and glanced at his watch.**

**'Sorry! Forgot!' **

**"The citizen's looked up and stared. A thin girl stood there, smiling sweetly.**

**"Gosh she's pretty." Getsuei clapped a hand over his mouth. 'Crap! I said that out loud."**

**"The princess was called Matahari, or Sun. Soon, Getsuei found himself finding excuses to walk with her, or talk to her when she came to the pet store. Soon, he was head over heels in love with the princess. **

**"One day, when he had turned sixteen, and the princess fifteen, she grew deathly ill. He couldn't stand it. Her presence was never there, and it killed him. With each passing day, he grew weaker. He couldn't leave the store. He sat and carved all day, for there were no customers. He carved little birds, Dragons, cats, you name it, and he carved it. **

**"The princess came in one day, deathly pale, but it was her. The boy, now man, beamed at the sight of her holding onto her elder brother's arm. She smiled and stumbled forward. He caught her and she whispered, 'I love you.' He simply smiled and kissed her. **

**"Now at the same time, this country's enemies were planning war, and Getsuei, being male and young was sent to fight. Matahari could do nothing about it. He left and gave her a fabulous sword, not knowing she had already seen his death. She screamed and sobbed when he left, throwing fits and striking out at her siblings. Her father grabbed her and said, 'Enough! He is dying an honorable death.' And with that, her father turned and walked away. She looked at the sky.**

**'Death is never honorable.' **

**"There would be more to the story, but the Dragon King's body was never found, and the Princess went into depression, never speaking a word to anyone about her lost love..."**


	12. Murder is bad Very bad

If the story of The Dragon King sucked, sorry! I'm not good at child things... And this chapter it sorta turns teen... sorta. There will be blood... and Johnny isn't causing it...

Chapter 11

Eclipse finished and looked up. Squee was asleep and so was Shmee. She turned to Johnny, only to realize he was asleep to. Eclipse smiled. He looked so innocent with all of his defenses down. Eclipse caught herself and got up, pulling her jacket on. She plucked a blanket out of the air and covered him with it, placing a small note on it. She kissed Squee's forehead and patted Johnny's head and walked out. Eclipse slipped out the door and walked down the street, away from her house. She walked down the street and thought. "Moon Glimmer... I miss his laugh... But the again, Johnny is pretty cute. Ach! NO! Don't think like that! You don't come from the same dimension!"

She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice the group of men following her. Not until one grabbed her around the waist, trapping her arms. She gasped and struggled to see who was behind her.

"Hey, hey, hey pretty lady. I was just thinking that you're my type."

Eclipse snarled and flipped, smashing his back into the cement instead of landing. He grunted and let go. She leapt forward and spun gracefully on the balls of her feet. The man struggled to his feet.

"Oh ho! A fighter! Let's see how smart you are!" He pulled out a gun and charged. Eclipse made a slashing movement with her hands and leapt backwards.

"Hahahahahahahaha! What the hell was that? Did you think that would-?" The man stopped talking at the sensation of something warm and wet trickling down his chest. He looked down and saw a huge gash in his chest, shaped like an 'x'. He looked at her and fell over saying, "Shit. The bitch killed me."

The others stared in surprise. "Holy hell! She killed Ricky!" They charged at Eclipse. She snorted.

"Oh please. Four men? That's all?" She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a blade. She slashed out and struck flesh. Eclipse became a whirl wind. She kicked back and struck something soft. Within minutes, everyone was dead. Eclipse sighed. She was covered in blood.

"Never thought I'd kill and be covered in blood." She looked at the men she had murdered . "No one will miss them."

Eclipse tucked her blade away, stole their wallets and walked home. She opened the front door to her home and walked up the stairs. Nyasha got up and followed. Eclipse pulled of her jacket and grabbed new clothes. She went to the bathroom and filled up the tub with blazing hot water. She undressed and slipped in. Nyasha walked in.

"Please tell me it was only one."

"Nope. It was six."

"Any one see?"

"No. They were trying to rape me."

"And your solution is mass murder? I thought we cured you of that."

Eclipse rubbed her arms with the soap. "Sorry. It was the heat of the moment." Eclipse sighed. "No one will miss them. We'll make sure of it. I got their IDs. With a little magic, we find their relatives and remove all memory of them. Just like old times."

Nyasha sighed. "Fine. It's been awhile..."

Eclipse smiled. "Since I killed someone? At least I don't carry the guillotine in my pocket any more. I'll hang low for a while."

"See that you do." Nyasha walked out. Eclipse looked down at her hip at a small tattoo. The gargoyle stared back. She put a finger on it. "I know. I'm sorry. I forgot I'm always protected."

* * *

Okay, a guillotine is the thing in medevil times where you see people's head being chopped off, but only there heads, and gargoyles are suposed to mean protection. Yes, Eclipse used to carry a tiny one in her pockets, to...chop off fingers... eheh. yeah... 


	13. Moon Glimmer Returns! Part 1

Things Shmee says the Squee can't hear are italic-ed and underlined! Atlantian (AKA Language from Atlantis) is underlined (unless it's Shmee, then Its in bold as well as the stuff I said Earlier), And thoughts are in bold.

Moon Glimmer returns

Squee stared at his ceiling. He hadn't seen the Pretty Neighbor ladies since Ms. Eclipse lady told him a bedtime story two nights ago. Squee rolled over and looked out the window. The House next door looked so sad…the lights were off and there were three candles on the windowsill. Squee whimpered as he looked at the candles. They made him sad….he wanted to cry.

"Shmee? Would you know what those candles are?"

_Yes, although I wish I didn't. _

"Why?"

Those are mourning candles, Squee. NO! Not as in m-o-r-n-i-n-g, 'mourning' as in crying for someone who has died. Those candles are supposed to replace tears. However, not always.

"I hope they aren't too sad."

_No, Squee, they aren't._

Squee drifted off to sleep, leaving Shmee to his thoughts. _The candle on the side…. Each candle is color-coded to go with the people or family who own them…. Eclipse, Nyasha, Roz, Kumori, and Kygri are labeled as a family, and their candles are black. they have two of the candles.. but who owns the red candles….. _He remembered_. OMFG! What's today?! April 17? Yeah.. I died today…… well, when I was 18… I performed _**_excessum tristis_****_. "Sad Death". Heh. It's honorable. As if death ever is. Someone else died…. But who owns the red candle?!_********_NAH!_****__****_Ego voida nee onthou! Por Que? Por Que No onthou?!_**

**"WTF?!** SPEAK ENGLISH YOU STUPID TEDDY BEAR!"

Shmee jumped and glanced at Squee. The poor kid must've been exhausted because he slept through Johnny's shout.

_I said, 'no. I cannot remember. Why? Why can't I remember?" _

"Oh. Good luck remembering."

Shmee stared at Johnny. There was something different in the man…but even with his Super extra Fuzzy Vision, Shmee couldn't tell. Johnny was holding a book and eating an apple. He turned and walked out, back to the television. Shmee shivered. _Better sleep. I'll remember. Oh! Something's... not right._

Shmee's teddy bear body withered as he felt intense pain_What? WHAT IS THIS?! ROZ!_

Johnny sat in an armchair, underneath a single lamp. He munched the apple as he read his book.

"What are you reading, Nny?"

"Black house."

"Who's it by?"

"Stephen King and Peter Straub. Now shut up, Meat."

"Did you know…. Your neighbors… aren't human?"

"The lesbian couple in 775? Duh. Everyone knows that."

"NO. The Women in 779. They aren't human. They aren't even of this dimension!"

"Okay. Whatever. Let me read."

"Johnny! Did you just plug your ears?"

"That's it." Johnny stood up and grabbed Meat. Johnny stormed downstairs to the lowest the basement could go and dropped Meat. "You. Stay."

"HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME! COME BACK HERE! DON'T WALK AWAY! NNY!"

Johnny walked upstairs and plopped back in the chair and flipped open to where he left off.

"As the state cops step forward to charge, Dit sees Beezer go rigid with shock-."

Johnny dropped the book and grabbed his chest in pain. He gasped as he fell out of the chair to his knees. Suddenly, the pain stopped as quickly as it came, leaving only the sense of foreboding.

About 300 floors beneath at the same moment.

Meat shivered. **"Uh-oh. Something woke up. Something horrible."**

Eclipse sat in a corner in the basement. She pulled up her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees. She sighed. Before her was a single candle. The flame flickered and swayed. After a few minutes of that, she got up and blew out the candle. She made her way upstairs and into the living room. Roz was asleep on the couch, holding a skeleton lighter and a necklace. Eclipse glanced at the windowsill. Next to her two candles, there was a red one. Eclipse grinned as she looked at the necklace putting two and two together. The necklace was a gift from Darkness and the lighter was given to Roz by Eclipse's parents. Eclipse grinned and pulled a blanket on Roz. Eclipse glanced into the others' rooms as she walked up. They were sleeping peacefully. Eclipse grabbed some clean clothes and slipped into the bathroom. She turned the water on and tested it. She yanked her hand back as the scalding water reached her hand. She fiddled with it until it was semi-warm. (Freezing for normal people) Eclipse undressed and slipped into the water. Steam poured from tub. Eclipse looked up.

"Oh yeah."

She got out and opened the window a crack. She then got back in. Steam rose again. Eclipse was used to this. For some reason, every time she bathed or stepped into a pool or walked in the rain, steam would appear. Of course, she could control how much steam came out, but she never bothered. It always went away. She sank up to her chin in the water, staring at her legs that stuck out of the water. Thin scars wrapped around her knees.

Eclipse sighed**. "It's been 13 years since Mama and Papa died. But why can't I get over it? I can remember them so clearly. Their faces, their voices, his laugh, her tears when one of us got hurt. Their voices, mingling together in song…. When Papa married Mama, he said, 'If she dies before me, I vow that I will die with her.' And that's what he did. Mama would laugh so often, she was so sweet, and so was Papa. I don't have any memories when he isn't smiling."**

Eclipse leaned against the back of the tub.

She gasped suddenly. Pain was shooting through her. She grabbed the sides of the tub so she wouldn't fall in. At the same time, Johnny, Shmee and the other girls felt intense pain. Squee slept on, and Meat shivered. The pain was over as quickly as it came.

Eclipse released her hold on the tub, gasping for air.

"What the FOOK was that?"

She rubbed the huge sun tattoo on her arm. It was glowing softly. Eclipse stared. Her ears started to burn and she rubbed those to. "What is this? Ich jhota? Am I crazy?"

Eclipse obviously forgot the saying about when people are talking or thinking about you, your ears burn.

In an other dimension

The dragon god sat on his throne, thinking about his son and Eclipse. He sighed and stood. He walked down the stairs from his throne and looked around. The room was empty except for him. He pulled off his cloak to reveal a simple white shirt and black slacks. He strode out of the room into the hallway. He passed room after room, all where his sons used to live. He walked past one with a blue door. He heard a scuffling and opened the door. He stopped dead. A man was looking at him. The man had dark gold hair and piercing orange eyes. The tips of his pointed ears quivered and so did his huge wings. HE wore a white shirt with a Chinese style collar. Black slacks and boots were on him as well. The Dragon God Stared. The god ran his eyes down the scars on the man's left arm and then the tattoo on his right. The tattoo stared back: A heart with tearful eyes. Ribbons were wrapped around it, one saying "Love can burn for years and years" while the other said "Hearts can cry, but shed no tears". The God turned his eyes to the man's face. At last, he found his voice. "Moon Glimmer… my son."


	14. Crisis! Family Meeting! Part 1

Um... More of Eclipse's powers are shown in this chapter, and when she talks mind to mind with people, its ital iced and underlined, places are just plain underlined, and Shmee is italiced. And, as always, I don't own JTHM or the others. All I own is the computer chair, cause the actual computer is my brothers.

Crisis! A Family meeting

Eclipse sat in her room, staring at the ceiling. She had painted over the blue walls and white ceiling. She painted in Red walls, and a black ceiling with white stars. The carpet was black. Eclipse rolled over and the hammock rocked. She was so tired, but she couldn't sleep. Her phone rang. She reached out and grabbed it. "You've reached Eclipse."

"It's Silver. How have you been?"

"Why are you calling me at three Am.?"

Above the clouds

The Dragon God stared at his son. "Moon glimmer? What are you doing alive?"

"I have no clue. One minute, I'm leaping in a dragon's mouth, the next, I'm in the creek!"

"About the creek..."

"I know already. I read the little tourist sign."

"Eheh... Well..."

Moon glimmer looked up, his blue green eyes flashing. "I have to speak to the Princess... And she isn't in the castle."

The God fidgeted. "She's in America... In the other dimension..."

"Why?"

I don't know."

"Why?"

"Gah! You're making my nervous!"

"Why?"

"You keep saying 'why'!"

"Okay. I'll stop."

"Here." The god grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled on it. "It's the princess address in the other dimension. Go see her."

"779?"

"Yeah. Now, don't go now. Wait a bit."

"Okay. I'm in here."

The Dragon God went to the door. He paused and turned around. "You know... you can't get her back..."

"I know. When I go, I'll grab Messiah. He'll be happy to see Nyasha again."

The god grinned. "He'll be ecstatic! Let's hope he doesn't lose bladder control!"

"Remember last time?!" The Dragon King chuckled. "He got so happy; he almost pissed in his pants!"

His father laughed and walked out, leaving Moon Glimmer alone. He turned to the window. "I may not be able to get her back, but I can at least give my input in whatever type of person she chooses. I'm coming and I'm headed straight for you, my Black rose."

In our dimension

Johnny sat on his front step, watching Squee run around playing with his batman action figure. Shmee was next to him. Johnny watched Squee running in circles and got dizzy. He shook his head and glanced up at the sound of an approaching car. An elegant black one pulled up in Eclipse's driveway. Johnny heard barking coming from the basement. A tall man stepped out. Johnny felt his jaw drop. This man had to be at least 6'7, maybe even taller. The man stretched and glanced at the car. Two kids popped out and a woman from the passenger side.

The front door burst open and Kygri came bouncing out. She gave the tall guy a hug and patted the kids on the head. She hugged the woman and said something. Johnny looked at the floor.

_Oh God. She's coming. Just smile and Wave Johnny boy, and hope the older male doesn't recognize me._

Johnny looked up and saw Kygri. "HI, Johnny! This is Eclipse's elder brother, Silver stone! But we just call him Silver!"

Johnny took Shmee's advice and smiled. "Hi. I'm Johnny." He stood and held out a hand. Silver's hand made his look like a doll.

"Well you obviously know me, thanks to big mouth over here." Silver nodded his head toward Kygri. Johnny simply smiled. Johnny looked at the man. He had pale blue eyes, dark skin, and black hair. Silver was staring at Shmee.

"Howdy, Shmee! Never thought I'd see you here."

_Eheh... I'm... His kids toy... Eheh... I'm the kid's trauma sponge..._

"Okay. But why the teddy I gave you?"

_Cause it ... gives me... SUPER EXTRA FUZZY VISION!!!!_

"..."

"Um... What the fook?"

_Shut up, Johnny. AND CHANGE THAT EXPRESSIN SILVER!_

"What expression?"

Kygri popped up next to Johnny. "Hat to break up the party, but your wife calls Silver."

Silver smiled and said to Johnny, "Well, hopefully, I'll see you later."

Johnny nodded and watched as Silver walked away. "How can a guy that big walk so gracefully?"

"Wow."

* * *

Kygri looked up at Silver. "So, what'd you think?"

Silver looked down at her. "Not sure. For a homicidal maniac, he sure seems sane."

"Well, so do we."

"Ha! That we do, Kygri. That we do.

"And I'm saner than Eclipse, Roz and Nyasha."

"Everyone is."

* * *

In the basement

Eclipse stared at the block of clay in front of her. Lunar stared at it too. The dragons were sleeping and Wisdom and Yeshmeka were wrestling. Eclipse stared at the block of clay.

"What can I make?"

"Maybe! NO. Never mind... Oh wait... nah... got nuthin'."

"What?"

"I said never mind."

"Why? Is it embarrassing? Huh, huh? Is it?"

"You need inspiration, right?"

"Yeah? Oh NO! I AM NOT! NO. DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT. DON'T PULL THOSE EARS BACK! HEY! DON'T MAKE PUPPY EYES! I-. Fine. But explain. Why make a Johnny and Squee sculpture?"

"Because they're cute! You know it."

"Stop poking me. What now?! Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why's your face goin' red?"

"Shut up. Are you aware you are the dorkiest looking thing on the planet at the moment? ... All right! I'll make one! What are they doing?"

"No, no, no! I want one of Johnny alone!"

"What's he doing?"

"Use your imagination."

"..."

"Not killing something, please. And not something perverted."

"Then don't tell me to use my imagination!"

"You know what you mean!"

"Okay."

* * *

Above

Johnny shuddered.

_What's the matter?_

"Somewhere... A girl and a wolf are arguing... about me! That is creepy." HE shuddered again.

_Eh. You get used to it. _

Johnny shrugged.

* * *

In the basement

Eclipse sighed and stared at the block of clay. "I know what to make... but I don't know how to make it."

She stood up and looked out the windows at the top of the basement. From there, she saw Johnny perfectly. He was sitting on the steps, hunched over and looking at Squee who was running in circles. Eclipse smiled. "That's a good pose. I wonder what he looks like standing." She lifted a finger and pointed. Johnny yelped and hopped up. He looked around wildly. Eclipse grinned. "Nothing like a shock on the butt to get a person standing. Huh. He looks better in the sad, sitting pose." Eclipse hopped off of the box she was standing on. "I was standing on a box? Huh. My blackouts must be coming faster than normal. Better take my meds and then I'll do the sculpture." She went upstairs and stopped. Her brother and his wife and kids were standing there. The kids squealed and ran over shouting, "Ti-ti!" Eclipse grunted when they squeezed her around the knees. She fell over and the kids squealed and jumped on her back.

"Oh no, no! Mi nenos! NO ase eso!"

Eclipse smiled when Silver's wife, Mariposa pulled her children off Eclipse. The woman smiled at Eclipse. "Hola, Eclipse! Todo Esta bien?"

Eclipse smiled. Mariposa only spoke Spanish, but she always seemed to get her point across. That is why you never get her angry. Never. Eclipse smiled at her again.

"Great, Mari. Everything's been great."

Mariposa smiled at Eclipse and nodded. Silver grinned. "Howdy, sis."

"Howdy bro."

"Here." Silver held out a black book bag. "You left your weapons at home."

Eclipse grinned. "What am I supposed to do with them?"

"Did you just ask me that?" Silver raised an eyebrow. "You're an Atlantian warrior princess. You Always make your weapons work, even if you don't kill people. You make it work. I mean, you made the mini guillotine work."

"Papa was so proud. And so was Nana."

"I'm glad I never got you that angry." Silver smiled. The door bell rang.

"I'LL GET IT!!!!!" Kygri came charging downstairs. "TOUCH THAT DOOR AND I'LL GET THE MINI GULITINE!"

Silver looked at Eclipse. She smiled and whispered. "I move its location twice a day."

Kygri slammed into the door and pushed.

"Pull, Key. Pull."

"Shut up, Silver." She pulled it open. "Hi, Johnny! Oh, okay! Ummm..." She turned and looked at Eclipse who was talking to Silver who had let himself plop on the couch next to his family. Kygri chewed her lip thinking. "I wonder..." She turned to Johnny. "Sure! Stay for dinner! What! It's no problem! Just don't go into the basement. Ha! Don't worry, Squee. It's just a joke. Just a joke, kiddo. Relax. Okay. ECLIPSE! CAN JOHNNY AND SQUEE STAY FOR DINNER? I ASKED THEM!"

Eclipse rubbed an ear. "Do you have to shout? I'm only two meters away. NO. No. Don't answer that. Yes they can stay."

Squee walked in. "HI Miss. Eclipse lady! HI Miss eclipse lady's family!"

Johnny nodded. Mariposa smiled and Johnny shivered. Her eyes were so pretty blue eyes.

Eclipse grinned. "Hey! How'd you like the book?"

"What? Oh! I-its good."

"Will you stop stuttering? It creeps me out."

_Poor Johnny! Terrified of Eclipse!_

Johnny simply smiled and then (somehow) a chair appeared. He sat when Eclipse pointed at the chair and Squee hopped up into his lap. Eclipse glanced around at the silent room, growing uncomfortable. "Hey, kiddos? How about a movie in my room? We still got." The doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

She opened the door and Pepito walked in. Silver grinned. "Hey Little Man! It's been awhile. Normally I'm at work when you come visit."

Pepito grinned and walked over to Squee. "Hola Amigo! Let's play a game!" He pulled a board game out of somewhere (don't ask). "How about a game of Parcheesi. Of DOOM!" Eclipse thought fast. "Why not include your other cousin's Pepito. You remember Sarah and Michael." Mentally she told Pepito. _Give me an excuse to get out of here!_

Johnny found himself asking. "What's the mini guillotine for? We heard Kygri screeching it."

Eclipse smiled. "You'd miss it a lot if I used the guillotine on you."

"Ah. Point taken."

Pepito came up with an excuse. "Ah! Let's go play Parcheesi and watch a movie in Soeur's room!"

Eclipse grinned. "Great. Lets go pick a movie!"

Pepito grabbed Squee and pulled him along, following Eclipse and Silver's kids. Eclipse turned around and told Pepito, "Keep going. I'll be right there." She added mentally. _I owe you one, kiddo._

She walked over to Johnny.

* * *

Johnny sat, staring at the wall. It was such an amazing color. Purple with black stripes. He remembered Eclipse and Nyasha saying it was their favorite colors or something like that.

"Hey. Halloo. Johnny!" A hand entered his vision. "Wakey, wakey, lemon shaky."

Johnny jumped and flushed. Eclipse was once again in his face, this time their noses were actually touching. She pulled back, leaving behind the smell of... he couldn't think of it at the moment but it was pretty.

"What?"

"I was asking what type of movies Squee watches. Disney? Anything like that?"

"What? Oh, yeah. He watches a lot of Disney and stuff like that. "

"Don't tell me you don't know."

"WH-what? I just said Disney movies! Just don't play 'Lion king' or 'lion king two' or-."

"I get it! Don't play anything with the word 'lion' in the title."

"Yeah. And 'mouse'. And... A lot of other animals."

"CHEESE AND RICE! What isn't this kid afraid of?!"

"Um... movies in French... Romance, drama... wait, he's afraid of drama... Let me think..."

"Come look at my movies. That'll make this so much easier."

"But I just got com-."

"Was that a squeal?"

"Let's go." Johnny leaped up and headed to the stairs. Eclipse walked up after him. "Wait up! You walk fast!" Johnny looked in. Squee was staring at the board game, his already big eyes wide.

Eclipse came in and raised an eyebrow. She walked over, glancing at the game and her astonished niece and nephew. Pepito was too relaxed.

"Squee? Baby? It's okay. It's only a board game! I'll be here the entire time! Nothing will hurt you. You've got Shmee and Pepito here to! If anything bad happened or came, Pepito would most likely set them on fire or something of that nature, and you can hide your face until the bad thing is gone! Okay? Now sit here and don't squeal." Eclipse helped him sit (he was standing earlier) and handed him the die Pepito was holding. She then stood and looked at Johnny.

Johnny looked around the room for the first time, really examining it. The walls were dark red and the carpet was black. He smirked when he saw the wall that he couldn't see when he was looking in the window. It was covered in posters and Cd's. He spotted Marilyn Manson, My Chemical Romance, The Used, Joan Jett, and a bunch of others. He glanced to where she had pulled out the bed for Pepito and did a double take. It was a suit of black armor. The more he studied it, the more he realized it looked used, and the owner never bothered to clean it. The armor looked rough and was covered in little red stains. Next to it was a sheath and helmet. The helmet was black and looked burnt and so did the sheath. It was empty. He found himself looking above the television set where her sword was. The blade was shiny but... it looked used. Had Eclipse used the blade on someone? Was it possible that Eclipse could?

"Hey! Pay attention! Stop zoning!"

He jumped and ducked when a very thick book was launched at his head.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"I've been calling you for the past four minutes! Come look at the movies!"

Johnny walked over, noticing that this seemed to be the only room with carpet. All the others had hard wood floors. He looked at the movies.

"As you hopefully see, I'm a music junkie, not a movie one. Maybe I should sell some of these Cd's. Do you like the Beach boys?"

Johnny looked at her and went back to the movies. They were in alphabetical order. Finally he saw one. "How about _Oliver and Company_. I mean, the wrappings still on it, so you haven't seen it."

Eclipse glanced at the kids. What do you think? Ever seen it?"

Pepito shook his head and s did the others.

"Well okay then! Johnny you are free to go and make small talk with my brother and the girls while I go make popcorn and finish working in the basement. Pepito, you're the oldest so you're in charge. Michael, watch your sister and Pepito, watch Squee. " She glared at Shmee. _And NO scaring the kids. But really, if something goes bad, call Roz or Me or Nyasha._

_But aren't I the oldest? I've been eighteen since... Forever._

_Yeah but you're a teddy bear. Just watch and don't make your self painfully obvious. Please. Not tonight. Any other night, but not this one. Please._

_Okay. You got me. I'll behave. _

_Great! I'm gone!_ Eclipse walked out, leaving behind a pretty scent.

* * *

Johnny looked at Eclipse. "Why does Pepito call you ister in French?"

"I dunno. He just does. Now go make small talk." She then turned and walked into the kitchen, bent on making popcorn. Johnny rolled his eyes and wondered what was it that she smelled like? It was so familiar but he couldnt place it.

* * *

Sorry I had to end it there folks! It's just that my brother wants his room back and the comfort of his bed. 

Eclipse: Your poor brother! Having his baby sister in the room all the time!

E: Feh. He works all the time! Last night he came in at 11:40!

Eclipse: Why were you awake at 1:40?

E: Writing this. And then he came in, looked at me, said "You have an hour, because I need to eat and take a shower." and that's where I am now!

Kygri: He just finished eating the left over squash soup. NO fair! I wanted it!

Eclipse, E, Nyasha, Kumori and The cast of JTHM: ...

Silverstone: What Mari is saying in the story, E. You forgot to mention that.

E:What? Oh yeah. Um,

"Mi nenos! NO ase eso!" means... 'My children. Dont do that.'

"Hola, Eclipse! Todo Esta bien?" means 'Hello Eclipse. Everything is good?'


	15. The Kid's Movie

The kids' movie

Squee looked at the other kids. The boy Michael had his father's features, but his eyes and hair color looked like his mothers. The same soft brown hair and light blue eyes. His skin was incredibly dark. Sarah looked like her mother, but had black hair that went to her shoulders. Her eyes were a startling pink. Squee asked, "Why are your eyes pink?"

She looked at him. She looked down and played with the die in her. "Papa's sister has pink eyes."

Squee remembered the pretty lady with pink hair and eyes. Pepito snapped his fingers. "Let's put in the movie." He put the DVD in and pressed play. Squee looked at the screen and watched in horror as he saw a single orange kitten in a box. HE whimpered and pulled Shmee close.

_It's okay Squee. It wont hurt you. Remember, Johnny chose the movie. _

Squee nodded and looked up at the boy Michael. He was staring at Squee. "Did your toy just talk?"

_Shit! I didn't think Silver's kids could hear me! Gah! Why am I still talking! I'll shut up now. _

Sarah giggled and tossed her die. "Ooh! I got three!" She moved her piece and handed her brother the die.

The door opened and Eclipse came in, holding a giant bowl of popcorn. She put in front of them with a, "Share" and went downstairs. Pepito reached out and grabbed some, He handed some to Squee.

"Ya know Amigo; I'm distantly related to Eclipse. Very distant. Papa is related to the Dragon God. Do you know who that is? Well, those two know, but do you?"

Squee shook his head. A brown and white dog was singing on the TV.

"One minute I'm in Central Park  
Then I'm down on Delancey Street  
From the Bow'ry to St Marks  
There's a syncopated beat

Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I'm streetwise  
I can improvise  
Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I'm street-smart  
I've got New York City heart

Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
I may not have a dime  
But I got street savoire faire  
Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just bebopulation  
And I got street saviore faire

The rhythm of the city  
But once you get it down  
Then you can own this town  
You can wear the crown

Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
I may not have a dime  
But I got street saviore faire  
Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just bebopulation  
And I got street saviore faire

Ev'rything goes  
Ev'rything fits  
They love me at the Chelsea  
They adore me at the Ritz

Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
And even when I cross that line  
I got street savoire faire

Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo"

Pepito laughed. "He reminds me of Eclipse when I went to go visit all the time! When she'd take me out to the Marketplace, She'd do exactly what he did, jumping on Cars and stuff."

Sarah smiled and Michael sighed. "Papi says Eclipse is to dangerous and that one day, she'll get hurt and make his mama cry. He said when he was a kid like us, he and His older sister, Eva would climb trees and get hurt. His mama would cry because they were hurt."

"My daddy would most likely destroy what hurt me." Squee covered his mouth and Sarah laughed.

"So would my Papi! I got a splinter from a tree and he got a chainsaw out of nowhere but Mama took it away."

"Nny has no one to stop him."

At the moment in the movie, the little kitten slashed the scary dog on the nose.

The children chattered, unaware of the things downstairs. That is, until they heard a man's yell and a shriek.

Squee jumped up. "That's Nny!"

Pepito snarled as he stood. "And it was Eclipse too!" Fire burst from his palms. "Who hurt my Soeur?" He rushed out the room, Squee and the other children after him.


	16. Crisis! Family meeting! part 2

Crisis! Family meeting! Part 2

Johnny looked at the other adults. Mariposa had her hands folded in her lap and was looking at the floor. Silver was chatting with the other women about the goings on about their home.

"And then Sarah got a splinter and I was ready to chop down the tree, but Mari stopped me..." He looked at his wife who was giggling. "And then Michael came in and immediately slipped and fell on his butt! Mariposa screamed and I helped him up. We were laughing so hard! And we went to see the play Wicked."

Kumori gasped. "Live? Wow! How was it?"

Silver and Mari laughed. "It. Was. AWSOME! Actually, a lot of the songs reminded me of you guys. Like 'What is this feeling', it was-."

Roz grinned. "Let me guess! It was Eclipse and that creepy pop star! She was always in pink and Eclipse in black and purple."

"Yep, and 'Dancing through life'? Can you guess that one? No? Darkness. He mentioned it. 'What's the point? Those who never try don't look foolish' he said. And 'No good Deed'?"

"Duh! Eclipse."

Johnny couldn't take it anymore. He stood and went to the kitchen. He leaned against the counter. The door to the basement opened and Eclipse came up. She didn't seem to have seen him. She was carrying a small sculpture with a cloth over it. She put it on the shelf where a bunch of keys were and looked up. She stared at him for a second and grabbed the small sculpture. She opened the door and put it somewhere. She closed the door and turned to him.

"What're you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in there."

"It's uncomfortable."

"He's supposed to be my brother, yet Sometimes, I wonder, how can we be related. He is so different." She walked over and pulled a cup from a cupboard. "Huh. You standing there reminded me to take my medication."

"For what?"

"Um..." She looked at the bottle she had pulled from another cupboard. "'For sudden memory blackouts. Take one at breakfast and one with lunch.' I only take one a week. My doctor doesn't care. I'm getting better."

Johnny grinned and looked at the floor. She just made the funniest face ever when she swallowed the tiny pill. She gulped some water and glanced at him. "Want water?" He shook his head. She leaned on the table and grabbed a bag of chips from the pantry. She munched on some, looking at something on the table.

Johnny saw it was a jewelry catalog. She flipped a page and snorted. She picked it up and it burst into flames. Johnny suddenly felt like he was sinking. He looked down. He was. He yelled and Eclipse looked up. She gasped and screamed, finding herself in the same predicament. Johnny looked at Eclipse. "What is happening?!"

"Honestly? You really want to know?"

"YES!"

"I have... no clue. Ish. I sorta know."

"Then what do I do?"

"Um... this will sound odd, but, hold wrists and pray we don't get separated."

"Okay then. Come over here because I'm already up to my waist and you're up to your knees."

"OMFG! I JUST SAW THAT!"

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! NNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Argh! Soeur! WHO DID THIS?!!!!!! THEY SHALL FEEL MY WRATH!"

"SQUEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

"Ti-ti! What happened?"

Eclipse rubbed her ears. " Man. They shout loud. Mainly Squee. But it's still so cute!"

"Um... Eclipse. It's up to my chest."

"CRAP!" Eclipse grabbed his wrists. "Hold on tight! This is going to hurt." She yanked on his wrists and he was up to his waist again. Eclipse looked down. "Well, at least we're on the same level. Sorta." Eclipse groaned when he almost immediately went down to his Chest.

"Hey Eclipse?"

"Yes Silver stone?"

"Need Help?"

"No!"

"Stubborn Bitch."

"Why is Squee so quiet?"

"Um... He fainted after the first squeal. Um... Mariposa stole the others."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S SO FUNNY!"

"ROZ! SHUT UP!"

"Um... I'm over here. That was Kumori."

"Oh."

"Eclipse. Eclipse. Eclipse."

"Hey Silver. When we're under, call home to see if we get to that time period."

"Eclipse. Eclipse. Eclipse."

"Okay."

"And-"

"ECLIPSE! I'M SINKING AGAIN!"

"CRAP! STOP SINKING!"

"You sure you don't want help?"

"Yep." She pulled Johnny back up. Finally, they sank to their chest. Eclipse, still pulling Johnny to keep him level with her. Silver stone raised an eyebrow.

"Want me to help?"

"Nah. We'll go and then I'll pull up a portal. If not, I'll call."

"Okay."

"Um... Hate to ask, but, where are we going?"

"My home! Yay! Gulp!"

They were under. Squee, woke up, squealed and tried to jump in, but Silver caught him.

"Whoa little fella. Relax! Your dad is With Eclipse Eternity. Nothing can touch him as long as he stays near her."

"Why?"

"She's a warrior Princess."

Kumori: Hahahahaha! Their sinking!

E: Will you shut up?

Kumori: Loser.

E: At least I can get up and walk outside.

Kumori: sob Shut up! I canleave if I want to!


	17. Caution! Shark infested Waters!

Caution! Shark infested waters!

Johnny had closed his eyes when he and Eclipse had gone under. Now he opened them. Eclipse was still holding his wrists and was staring at something below. He looked down and almost screamed. Below them was a huge ocean. They fell in, and the impact broke them apart. Johnny gasped and shook his wet hair from his eyes. He looked around and saw Eclipse. She was surround in steam, gasping and spitting sea water. She coughed and she swam over.

"Hey. Um... Land is over there. Can you swim?"

"I'm still floating aren't I? Of course I can swim!"

"Good! Let's go." She swam toward the direction she pointed and he followed. He looked up at the sky and saw a large sun.

"Hey! You're falling behind!"

Johnny shook his head and swam faster. They swam for what seemed like an eternity. When he looked up again, it was dark and the moon was full. He looked at Eclipse. She looked back.

A raft floated past. Johnny stared and then grabbed it. He pulled him self over and then helped Eclipse in. She leaned over and threw up. She came back and wiped her mouth. Johnny looked at her. She had tears and was shivering. He realized what she was wearing: A short black and red skirt, combat boots and a tank top. She was shivering, her red and black lips turning blue. He looked down. He had a trench coat and black pants, black shirt and boots. He looked at her, then at himself and back again. He pulled of his jacket and handed it to her. "Here."

"What?"

"Here. Take it. Just don't puke on it, it's my favorite."

She reached out and pulled the trench coat on. She looked at the sky and whispered something. Johnny looked at her.

"What was that you said?"

"I asked the Dragon God, 'Please help us. Let us live. Spare us.' "

"Amen to that."

Eclipse laughed and brushed her hair back. There it was again! That smell! So soft... What was it? Wait a minute... it was... gah! Why couldn't he remember?! She snapped her fingers, reached ut, and grabbed Johnny's wrist. He suddenly felt that he drank a cup of hot chocolate and was instantly warmed. She let go and he noticed that steam was still rising from her legs and his trennch coat.

Eclipse was looking around the raft. "This raft is defective. It shouldn't be here."

"What?"

"Every raft is programmed to do to the shore it was taken from if it got separated from whatever ship it was on. The fact that this one os here and not attached to a ship makes me wonder... what happened to the people on it."

"Oh. Eclipse?"

"Yes, Johnny?"

"Are those sharks?"

"Yes."

"... umm. Shouldn't you be worried?"

"About what?"

"THE SHARKS, WOMAN! THE SHARKS!"

"OH CRAP! WHY DIDNY YOU TELL ME!"

"I JUST DID! ARGH! THERE THEY COME!"  
Eclipse shrieked and pushed Johnny off to the side.

"HEY! WHAT THE BLOODY-."

"SHUT UP! IM TRYING TO THINK!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD THINK!"

"DON'T MAKE ME GET THE MINI GUILOTINE! IT'S IN MY POCKET!"

"Yes ma'am."

Eclipse pushed a button and a key board appeared.

"All this from a rubber raft?"

"Yep. How close are the sharks?"

"Hi. You have a lot of teeth. Don't eat me."

"Gah!" Eclipse typed something into the keyboard, her long fingers dancing across the keyboard. "There! I think."

"What?"

"Wait! Wait! I remember now." She pressed the back key and typed something. Johnny became aware of a dark shadow. He looked up and screamed. A huge shark was up out of the water, diving at the raft.

Eclipse pushed the enter key. "HOLD ON!!!!!"

The rubber raft shot in the direction of shore, just before the shark finished its dive and crashed into the water. Eclipse grabbed a rope that was hanging off the raft and clung to it. She glanced behind her and saw Johnny clinging on to the raft itself. She laughed and turned back to the front.

* * *

Johnny stared at the quickly retreating sharks. Who knew a rubber raft could go so fast? Eclipse did. Johnny shivered. That's the reason he was so afraid of her. She chilled him to the point of freezing. No doubt, she was pretty, but... her aura, the look she got when she thought no one was looking, it was cold, sad almost. He turned and looked at her as the boat was slowing. She was laughing softly, enjoying the wind. She let go of the rope and fixed his jacket, shaking her head. She looked up and smiled at him. "I haven't done that in years." 

"What... Kind of sharks were they?"

"Um... I think they were the since project I did when I was fifteen. Here people found with magic as children only go to school until they're sixteen, then they go to a bunch of different schools for magic all over the world, depending on the type of magic."

"Uh-huh. Now what does that have to do with the sharks?"

"Um... I got angry at my teacher and a baby shark came in and ate her."

"Oh boy."

"Yeah. There wasn't any blood and gore really. Or that we saw. The kids panicked and ran out, dragging me with them."

Johnny shook his head and looked at the water. The raft rammed into something and stopped. Eclipse hopped over the edge and smiled. Johnny crawled over, a peeked over the edge, wondering what they crashed into. A beach. They crashed onto a beach. Eclipse turned and smiled at him.

"Welcome to Atlantis!"


	18. Poor Pizza Guy

Poor Pizza Guy!

Eclipse smiled at Johnny. He stared. "Atlantis?"

Eclipse nodded. "This is the royal family's private beach."

"Oh gee. Fun."

"Um…. We have a problem"

"What is it?"

"I think that black hole- sinking sand thing…… took us to the past."

"Why?"

"There aren't any gauges in the sand. I remember there being gauges after me and some ugly dude got in a fight and our magic created permanent gauges."

"And when was that?"

"Um…. When I was eighteen."

"Great."

"Well, at least I know where I am! The layout of the country hasn't changed in years. The last time it changed, I was fourteen."

"Well, what time are we in?"

"Um….. I have no clue. Let's walk to the road." Eclipse led the way across the beach. Eclipse looked around. "Well…. Ah! Look!" She pointed to a billboard. "See! They took that down when I was sixteen! In fact, it was my birthday." A truck pulled up in front of the billboard. The billboard disappeared.

"Well. That answers that question. It's my sixteenth birthday."

"Okay… how do we get back."

"Well… We have to find someone to transport us to our original time, and then to your dimension."

"Who do we get to do that?"

"Um………….."

"Well?"

"The younger me or my great-grandmother."

"…………… oh Crap."

"Exactly. And plus," she waved her hand in front of a passerby. "I don't think any one can see us."

"Wait a minute. You mean… We're invisible?"

"Yeppers." Eclipse smiled and started to walk on the left side of the road.

"Where are you going?"

"To find me or Nana. C'mon."

Johnny sighed and ran after her, muttering to himself, "Why is it me tortured like this?"

Eclipse rolled her eyes and kept walking. They walked in silence.

* * *

Johnny looked around. He had to admit, Atlantis was a beautiful place. There were flowers lining the road, and many trees and rivers. They crossed a bridge and came across a sign:

**Ur,**

**4 miles.**

Johnny looked at Eclipse. "Ur?"

"You obviously never paid attention in your geography classes!"

"We're not even from the same dimension! How are our geography classes the same?!"

"We all learn the basics!"

"You mean… this is…. The Ur?"

"Don't make me laugh! Ahah! No. This is Ur generation 2. You know, the world started out with one dimension? Yep! Then it separated into two! Well, this city was built directly after the dimensions were created! So… it's old. There are hardly any real stores... in actual buildings. Its… like an outdoor market almost."

"I see…."

"Yes. You should. It's not that hard."

"Oh."

"Any way, we're here." Eclipse pointed ahead and Johnny gasped. A huge statue of a woman, holding a blade and a wolf was wrapped around her legs. But the woman's face is what captured Johnny's attention. "Eclipse?"

"Yes, Johnny?"

"Is that…. You?"

"Nah. It's an ancestor. I'm the reincarnation of her. That's Lunar around her legs."

"Oh."

Eclipse walked around it. "Well come on then."

Johnny followed. For a moment, he swore the statues eyes sparkled with happiness and heard laughter in his head. He shook it off and jogged over to Eclipse. He looked at Eclipse. She was chewing her lip and looking thoughtful. She glanced at him.

"It's rude to stare."

He flinched. "Right."

"Look! We're in the city!"

Johnny stared. "Holy-."

The city was like a busy hive, only there was no Queen. There were so many people, ranging from ages to the color of their skin. Voices were crying out things. Johnny looked around for Eclipse. She was staring at a girl with black hair and electric blue eyes. He walked over. Eclipse mumbled to herself, "Man… I haven't seen this person in forever."

"Um... Eclipse… there are a lot of people…."

"What? Oh yeah. Um…. Here." She held out her hand. "So you don't get lost."

Johnny stared at her hand a moment and cautiously took it.

"What? You act as if you never held hands with some one before! And I don't have cotties."

He looked at her.

"What? Oh well. Come on." She tugged his hand and started walking, telling him about the places. "That's the bakery/ creamery. My little sister hangs out there because she thinks the guy is cute. And that's Roz's mom's stand! She sells tons of stuff! Oh! Chocolate chip cookies!" Eclipse grabbed one and ate it. "Yum! Martha's cookies! Over there is the animal/pet section. Over there is the tattoo parlor, that's the other rich people bakery, and that was the grand bazaar."

"Well, where can we find the younger you?"

"There." Eclipse pointed with the hand Johnny was holding. Johnny's jaw dropped. There was a huge white palace, but what Eclipse pointed at was a tall tower. "I'd be at the tippy-top! Well… not really. More like right below the top, but you get it."

"What are you doing at the top... of a tower?"

"I share that room with Nyasha! Let's go!"

"Eclipse? Are you a princess?"

"Yeppers! A warrior princess! Now...how do we get in without people noticing that a door is opening on its own? Hey look! It's the pizza guy!" Eclipse pointed and there was the pizza guy. "Ach. Lot's of acne! Look at that!"

"Reminds me of Mmy."

"Who?"

"A-…. Never mind."

Eclipse looked at him a moment. "Whatever." Eclipse looked at their hands. "Hey. Can you let go? It's starting to get to me."

"Eh? Oh! Oh. S-sorry." Johnny let go quickly. "Hey! He's opening the Door!"

"Ach! Quick! Get in!" Eclipse grabbed his arm and yanked Johnny inside. The pizza guy closed the gate, nearly catching Johnny's foot.

Johnny looked around. The yard was a crisp green, and there was a weeping willow, surrounded by black and purple flowers.

Eclipse and Johnny followed the pizza guy. He paused and looked at the two wolf statues.

Eclipse chuckled. "Hehhehheheheh. The living crap is going to be scared out of that pizza guy."

"What?"

"Just watch."

The pizza guy walked up to the to wolves. Suddenly, one of them yawned. The pizza guy shouted. The wolf looked at him and spoke in a male voice with a Scottish accent. "Oi! Don't drop that pizza! My master needs it!"

The other wolf rolled its stony eyes and said in a British female voice, "Oh dear! Did you really have to scare him?"

"Yes I did! It made me feel good!"

"I hate you."

"I love you too!"

Eclipse laughed softly and smiled. The poor pizza guy knocked on the front door, looking at the two wolves every once and a while. Eclipse walked up the steps and stood directly behind, motioning for Johnny to join her. Eclipse tapped her foot behind the pizza guy, causing him to look over his shoulder. Johnny watched as Eclipse's face turned from confused to evilness. She reached out and poked him. The pizza guy that is. He jumped and whipped around. Eclipse giggled and poked his forehead. He gasped and slapped himself in he forehead. Eclipse laughed and slapped the poor pizza guy in the face. She started laughing harder.

The door opened. Johnny's jaw dropped. He had never seen someone so pale, yet so beautiful. The girl that stood before them had black hair, green eyes, and wore a pair of baggy black pants and a tight top. She had black lips, and black eye makeup. How ever, he noticed she was beautiful, in a gothic, sad way. But as some one once said, "Hell! Pretty is bloody pretty!" Johnny reached put and tapped Eclipse. She ignored him and kept laughing. He poked in the ribs and made sure it hurt.

"OW!"

"Doors open."

"Oh. Well lets go!" Eclipse walked in and Johnny followed. The girl reached in a pocket and pulled out a check. She handed it to the pizza guy, grabbed the pizza and closed the door. She turned and looked at a woman that walked over. The woman scowled and put her hands on her hips. "It is seven in the morning! What have I told you about ordering pizza this early, Eclipse?"

Johnny's jaw dropped. "Eclipse? _That's_ Eclipse? Okay. We're doomed!"


	19. A favor

Recap: "Eclipse? That's Eclipse? We're doomed!"

A favor

Eclipse laughed smiled at Johnny. "We're not doomed! It's me!"

The younger Eclipse raised an eyebrow at the woman. "Sorry Tawny. But I'm trying to eat my pizza. So if you'll excuse me..." She turned and started to walk up the stairs that Johnny never noticed. Eclipse ran after her, grabbing and dragging Johnny after her. They ran up the stairs, following the teenager Eclipse. Johnny started counting floors. "One... Two..." and he counted. And counted and counted some more. The teenager Eclipse reached a ceiling. Johnny looked at Eclipse. "That's it? There's no more!" Eclipse was watching the younger version. The younger version pushed the ceiling, and a trap door opened.

"Oh great! More stairs." They climbed up the spiral, gasping or breath. The teenager Eclipse reached a ceiling again, and opened a trap door. She climbed in and left the door open. Eclipse and Johnny fell over, gasping. Eclipse looked at Johnny. "Man! I need to work out more. Hell! that was a work out!"

Johnny sat up and looked at the room. It was incredibly messy, with stuff everywhere. There was a bed, and then higher up, there was a hammock. A desk was tucked in a corner; a black computer was hardly visible through the mounds of paper on the desk. The teenager Eclipse was in fact pushing the papers off the desk to make way for the pizza. Wait a minute. He knew that desk. It was the same one that she had in her room in the other dimension. He laughed to himself. Does this kid ever leave her room? She kicked a tower of boxes over and there was a mini-fridge. She opened it and pulled out a soda. He turned to Eclipse. "What time is it?"

"Um... Seven a.m."

"Who eats pizza and drinks soda at seven am?"

"I do."

"Well. That would depend on the type of pizza... is it extra cheese?"

Eclipse stretched her neck. "Yes it is."

"Oh. Its okay then. But... How do we get her to see us if no one can?"

The teenager Eclipse turned on her computer and AIM popped up.

Eclipse looked at Johnny. "Do you have an AIM?"

"NO. Don't we need a computer?"

"I have my laptop! We'll make you an AIM, and then you can talk to her. I mean me; I mean... you get it."

They sat in a blank spot on the floor and Eclipse reached into a pocket. She pulled out a small, flat rectangle. She pressed a button, and lo and behold, it was a laptop. She flipped it open, went to the AIM site, turned the screen away from Johnny and typed. He sighed and looked at the teenager Eclipse. Now that he looked, he noticed how skinny she was, and that she had what appeared to be tattoos, the same ones Eclipse had. He looked at the older Eclipse. She had been wearing his trench coat; it was now in her lap. He looked at her left arm. There was a sun tattoo, with four rays that were curved. Around her neck, she had a criss- cross pattern and on her left side, there was a rose. On the teen, the same.

"There! Done." He looked at Eclipse. She handed him the laptop. A blank chat room was already open. Apparently, he was Jthm777. He looked at Eclipse. "Ooh! That's original!"

"Oh hush! Say hi."

He typed. **"Hi."** He looked at Eclipse. "Why do I feel like a pedophile?"

"I dunno. Look! She answered."

**Veraldaine396536:Um... hi?**

**Jthm777: a friend and I need a favor from you.**

**Veraldaine396536: Define.**

**_Veraldaine396536: A time traveling portal._**

**JTHM777: Hey! Eclipse! Get out of here! **

**_Veraldaine396536: Sorry Johnny. (Exits chat)_**

**Veraldaine396536: What just happened? I can't talk to myself.**

**Jthm777: Um... ignore that. It never happened. **

**Veraldaine396536: Okay. Ignored. A time traveling portal? Why should I get one for you? And where are you anyway?**

**Jthm777: ... Behind you.**

**Veraldaine396536: No way. I'd see you.**

Johnny turned and looked at Eclipse. She chewed a nail. She said, "Type Aura check is in order."

**Jthm777: An aura check is in order.**

The teen turned and looked around the room. Her eyes were glowing gold. She turned back to the computer.

**Veraldaine396536: You said there were two of you. I only saw a red aura. **

Johnny looked at Eclipse. She scowled. "Type: One can't see one's own aura."

**Jthm777: One can't see one's own aura.**

**Veraldaine396536: Huh? Wait a minute! If one can't see one's aura and there are two of you... one of you is me?**

**Jthm777: Smart kid! **

**Veraldaine396536: Are you from the future?**

**_Veraldaine396536: Yes mine Rakastaa! We are from the future! Johnny and I! That's why we need a time travel portal._**

**Jthm777: Eclipse! I thought-**

**_Veraldaine396536: Okay! (Exits chat again)_**

**Jthm777: Sorry. But what she said.**

**Veraldaine396536: Okay. I'll help. But you to have to do something for me.**

**Jthm777: Fine. What is it?**

**Veraldaine396536: Clean my room. Without magic.**

**Jthm777: Does super speed count?**

**Veraldaine396536: no.**

Johnny looked at Eclipse. She nodded and dissapeared. All around them, things were put together. Eclipse reappeared next to Johnny. He looked around the room. Now that he saw it better, he realized that it looked sort of like Eclipse's room in the other dimension. The walls were red and the floor a black carpet. On one side, there was a bed, and hanging from the high ceiling, there was a hammock. Windows lined the room, and th ceiling didnt exsist, instead, there was glass. On the windowsills, there were insence burners, and figureines. There were three doors, and two dresseers. In fact, there was two of everything in the room. Through an open door, he saw a pure white room, with a single white, grand piano, and a hispanic gutair; through an other door, there was a darrker room, with paintings and an eisel.

**Jthm777: Turn around.**

The teenager turned and looked. The room was already sparkling clean. Everything was clean and put away. The teen stared. She turned around and looked at the keyboard. She frowned. "I can't see them, but can I feel them?" She turned and got on her knees.

Johnny raised his eye brows. The younger Eclipse was on her knees, holding her hands out. He looked at Eclipse. "Eclipse, your younger self has gone mad."

"Um..."

Johnny felt something touch his shoes. He looked and the teen was holding his boots. She ran a hand over his boots, feeling the cloven hoof. She went over a bit and touched Eclipse's combat boots. She went up and touched Eclipse's leg. She raised an eyebrow and gasped when Eclipse leaned over and gently shoved her. The teen scrambled over to her computer.

**Veraldaine396536: who is wearing the coolio cloven boots?**

**Jthm777: I am. Eclipse has the combat boots. Oh yeah. She wants to know if you can see us now.**

She turned and looked. A thin guy with yellowish skin, blue hair, and amber eyes in all black with a laptop, a thin lady with black hair down to her ankles, black and red lips, in a short black and red skirt, a black tank top, and combat boots, holding a black trench coat.

**Veraldaine396536: Yeah. **

Eclipse smiled and looked at Johnny. "See? I told you."

"Uh-huh."

The teen turned and looked at Eclipse. "Okay. I'll get you a portal. But we can't open it in the city. We'll go to Kuu **Felcsillanás Creek!"**

**Eclipse groaned. "Oh man! Why that Creek?"**

**Johnny looked at her. "Translation?"**

**"Moon Glimmer Creek."**


	20. Flowers!

Eclipse scowled. "And he was named after it, not the other way."

"I see. Poor guy."

"It was almost called Moon Shine. But that's..."

"Yeah I know."

The teen looked at her adult counter part. "Wow. I get bustier than Tawny. Didn't know that was possible."

"Um... yeah." Eclipse looked at her younger one. "Can I borrow some clothes? These are gross."

"Yeah. I don't think you'll fit in my clothes."

"I know. Don't worry about it." She walked over to a pole in the room, grabbed it and jumped down a hole.

* * *

Eclipse slid down the pole, looking for her sister's room. She found it and wrinkled her nose. The room was a salmon pink and a white carpet. Eclipse started to tip toe, and then reminded herself her sister was down stairs. Eclipse walked over to the mahogany dresser. She pulled it open and saw bras and underwear. She scowled. "I forgot! She isn't like me who keeps this stuff in the closet." Eclipse closed the drawer and opened the closet. She stared at the clothes. Almost everything was red and pink. Some things were back, others beige. She groaned. "I must have given hr all of my red clothes." 

Eclipse reached in and started looking at the blouses. "Ooh!" She pulled a white Chinese style blouse, with black roses on the back. She reached in again and pulled a black coat. She turned and put the clothes on the bed. "Now the question. A black skirt or pants?" She looked at her legs. "Skirt." She went to another drawer and pulled it open. A bunch of skirts were folded neatly. Eclipse reached in and pulled out three black ones. One was knee length and flared out a bit because of a crinoline, another was like a micro mini, which Eclipse immediately held up and burned it up. The last one was perfect. Knee length, no crinoline, casual. But it didn't go with combat boots. Eclipse opened the closet again and grabbed a bunch of shoe boxes. She opened a box, and grinned. In the box there was a pair of boots, small heel, and very sturdy. She yanked on the clothes and grabbed her old clothes. She grabbed the pole and shot up. Johnny was on the computer, reading something, and so was her younger self. She rolled her eyes. "Yo me."

"Yes, me?"

"Can I borrow a book bag?"

"Sure." The teen got up and went to a dresser. She opened the last draw and pulled out a backpack. "Hope you like black."

"I do."

Johnny looked up and closed the laptop. Eclipse walked over (after stuffing her old clothes and other items in the bag) and placed the bag in her bag. She zipped it and looked at the teen. "Okay. Now. The creek is two hours away by car, not to mention its tourist season. So get me a car."

The teen nodded and motioned to follow her. Eclipse and Johnny stepped onto the stairs and the teen pressed a button. The steps turned into a slide. Eclipse laughed as the three of them slid down the slide. The teen threw her hands up and howled.

"Ah man! Its over!"

Eclipse laughed and stood up. She turned and looked at Johnny. He simply looked up at her, got up and walked past, following the teen. Eclipse scowled. "He's no fun."

"C'mon!"

Eclipse shook her head and ran after them.

The teen walked into the kitchen, aware of the unseen people behind her. She walked over to the key tree. She reached out and grabbed Silver stone's work car keys.

"Ahem, little sister. But those are my keys."

"Ach!" Eclipse looked at the opening in the wall, AKA, the bar. Silver sat there, smiling at her over a cup of chocolate milk.

"As I said, those are my keys."

"I know. I need to borrow them."

"Why? You can't drive."

"Um… Roz does! I gottagoseeyoulater!" She ran out the back door. Her brother chuckled.

"Such a dork. Probably thought I couldn't see her older self and friend. Heh. Roz can't drive yet."

* * *

The teen handed Eclipse the keys. "That was close." 

"Yep. Eclipse walked to the garage and clicked a button. The door opened and a sleek, black car rolled out. She grinned. "Nice choice. I like it. Hop in everyone. Lets hope we make the midnight deadline."

"Midnight?"

"Why midnight?"

Eclipse gasped and looked at the teen. "How could you say that? Think back."

* * *

The teen got in the back and the other two in the front. Eclipse checked her mirrors pulled her hair in a ponytail, made sure her sleeves were rolled down and her collar was up to hide her tattoos. She glanced at the teen, made sure she was buckled, looked at Johnny, made sure he was buckled, and looked at _herself,_ making sure _she_ was buckled. "Okay…. Wait. Music." She looked at Johnny. "Front pocket of the bag, an MP3 player should be there. Give it to me please and the cassette." She took them, plugged the cassette in, pulled a wire from… somewhere, and plugged that in, then plugged the MP3 player into the wire. Johnny raised an eyebrow. She grinned. "I'm cheap and use the old stuff." She pressed play and the song "Defying Gravity" from the Wicked soundtrack came on. Eclipse grinned. "Now I'm ready." 

She pulled out and went to the gate. It opened and she zoomed out.

The teen stared off into the distance. She remembered his voice, his laugh. That dorky noise he made when you poked his left shoulder blade. She stroked her belt, remembering when she got home after the funeral she found it on her bed.

"What do the flowers mean?"

"What?" She looked up at Johnny.

"On your belt. What do they mean?"

"Oh." The teen looked at her hands. "There is a bunch. Which ones?"

"Give me a list. Except that acacia, doesn't it mean secret love?"

"Yeah. Astible means 'I'll still be waiting', butterfly weed is 'let me go', red carnation is 'my heart aches for you', forget me not is true love, memories…" Her voice broke and Eclipse continued.

"Gardenia means you're lovely and secret love

Hibiscus is delicate beauty,

White Hyacinth is loveliness or I'll pray for you,

Iris is faith hope, wisdom valor, my compliments,

Night blooming Jasmine is Love's Vigil,

Lilac is first love,

Lily calla is 'your voice is like music to me',

Lily of the Valley is Tears of the Virgin Mary,

Stargazer Lily is 'I see heaven in your eyes',

Nightshade means truth,

Primrose is 'I cant live without you',

Prince's Flower is 'I blush for you',

Black rose is 'You are my obsession' and death,

Lavender Rose is Enchantment and Love at first sight,

Long-stemmed roses are 'I will remember you always'

Star of Bethlehem is Purity,

And Yellow Tulips are hopelessly in love."

Johnny looked at her. "You memorized them?"

"Yeah. I have a tattoo of a Begonia on the space above my butt, like on my lower back. It means 'beware'."

"Really?"

"Yeah, wanna see?"

"S-."

"MALE IN THE CAR ALERT!"

"…"

"Heh. Why you blushing?"

"It on my back! You see the top half when I wear a crop shirt and my pants at my waist! No that your looking, and if you are…."

"Still. I. Do not. Want. To. See. It. AND I'M NOT LOOKING!"

"Why you such a stick in the mud? Huh? It's on her lower back. Your not gonna see your butt."

"I still don't care! I don't want to see it."

"It's okay. I'll see it later anyway."

"When?!"

"When I get it. Man, when did I get smart? A year ago?"

"Hey, you know you shouldn't diss your past self like that."

"If she kills me, she kills her future. And she can think of it as exercise for the vein in her neck."

Johnny and the teen laughed softly. Johnny glanced at Eclipse. She was drumming her fingers on the steering wheel in time to the song. He looked out the window. The City was gone and they were driving next to the lake. He had never seen a prettier sight. They started going up a hill. Suddenly, the car stopped. He looked a head and his jaw dropped. In front of them was a whole line of cars waiting to be parked.

"Ach! Eclipse."

"Yes past me?"

"Your eyes! Change the color of your eyes!"

"Oh crap yeah." Her eyes turned brown and she grabbed a pair of sunglasses.

"Um… should I ask?"

"I'm the only person in Atlantis with green eyes. So…"

"I see."

A police man walked up to the car. "Well, well, well. If it aint our pretty princess. Whatcha doin with these people?"

"Um…" The teen thought fast. "My friend, her boyfriend and I are going to see Moon glimmer valley!" Eclipse flinched and turned her face away from the police man.

"Uh-huh. Now…"

The teen flared. "Hey! You have no right to question me! Now let us pass." Eclipse flinched and looked at Johnny. She mouthed, "Sorry."

"All right Princess. Now you know where to park."

"Right." The teen looked at Eclipse. "Go past traffic in the other lane. No ones coming down."

Eclipse nodded and went. She glanced in the rear view mirror as they past the police man. When he was out of sight she scowled. "My friend and her boyfriend? That's all I could come up with?"

"And have you thought better?"

"How about 'my friend and her brother'? Cousin? Any thing but boyfriend! I mean, I came up with the excuse 'I'm meeting someone at the top of the hill, and my friends are coming as adult supervision'!"

"Well it too late! So congrats! You and future-and-other-dimension boy are dating!"

"Gah! You suck!"

Johnny shook his head. He spotted a waterfall out of the corner of his eye. "Hey! What the waterfall called?"

"Yellow tulips."

"That's what it's called?"

"Yep."

A thought struck Johnny. What's today's date?"

"Um… May first. Why?"

"Ah! Squee's birthday is in two days! May third."

The teen raised an eyebrow. "Squee? Who's Squee?"

"My son."

"OOH! YOU HAVE A SON! Wow! What it like? Is it a boy? I have a cousin named Pepito! He's three!"

"She loves boys."

"So do you."

"No, no! I love men. Big difference."

"Ahahahahahaha!"

"OMFG! Was that a laugh, Johnny? A real laugh? Not a chuckle?!"

"No. It was neither."

"Why don't you smile? You know, when someone smiles, the world seems a little brighter. Especially when you have my teeth." She smiled and Johnny noticed how white and straight her teeth were.

"Yeah well, my teeth aren't that white, or straight."

"But who's looking? It only matters whether you smile or not? I bet you look less like a corpse when you smile." She smiled at him.

"Hey! A parking spot!" The teen leaned forward. "Take it!" A car was coming opposite of them.. Eclipse ginned and pressed a button. A saw came out of the ca hood and aimed itself to the other car. The other car sped away an Eclipse took it. "That's right. My spot, babe."

"Has really been two hours?"

"No. Three hours."

Johnny shook his head and grabbed Eclipse's book bag. They got out and he handed the bag to Eclipse. She was staring at the foot path that led into the trees. She took the bag, looked behind her and started walking. Johnny looked at the teen, which shrugged and followed her. Johnny sighed and followed them.

Eclipse sighed and looked at the forest floor. She saw dead leaves and sighed. Nothing comforting stared up at her. She hadn't seen the valley and creek in years. She heard crunching behind her and the teen came up behind her. The teen looked at her and back o the floor. Eclipse heard Johnny dragging his feet though the leaves. She sighed and stopped when she looked up. Behind her, Johnny groaned. "Ooh. Now how the hell are we going to get though that?"

In front of them, a huge crowd was spread up and down the creek bank. Eclipse and the teen looked at each other, grins spreading across their faces. Johnny looked at them.

"What's the look for?"

"I have an idea."

"Oh no."

* * *

Hahahahahaha! I was going to have Johnny say, 'Oh god. I'm doomed', but then I changed it. Cause I didn't like it. Actually, I just wanted to change it, because I got bored with it. 

Eclipse: Oh Man! I spilled my coffee!

E: It's 5:52. Why are you drinking coffee?

Eclipse: …………… IT'S SPECIAL COFFEE! DON'T JUGDE ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! runs off screaming 'Destroy us all'

E: O.o Oh wow.

Nyasha: You should know what she's like without her special, Guatemalan coffee in the day. Actually…. YOU'RE LIKE THAT!

E: ……..

Nyasha: E? Yoo-hoo. E. Um… E's mom, can you get her a soda. Please. She's falling a-


	21. A scary dragon

"Okay. Answer me this. Why are we… in a tree?"

"You wanna stand down there?"

"Be my guest."

"No…no. I'm good."

Eclipse shuddered as she looked down at the people filled valley. "There are way too many people. Now. Here's the plan. At ten, we are going to get down from our tree, and make our way to another spot further down. See where the trees cover the creek? We are going past there. There's another clearing that only the royal family knows about. Get it? Got it? Good."

Johnny looked at the two Eclipses. "What's so important about this valley anyway? Why is it called Moon Glimmer Valley and Creek? Why is the mini-waterfall called Yellow Tulips? Why-?"

Eclipse clapped a hand over his mouth. "One at a time, cowboy. Remember that story I told you and Squee? The one with the Dragon King?"

"Yeah."

"It really happened. This entire valley, from the branches on the trees, to the rivers in the creek. The thing is… that, the valley glows only three times a month. On a full moon, the day The Dragon God confessed his love to our Queen 118 years ago, and when the Dragon King told his love that he loved her. The waterfall is called Yellow Tulips because a yellow tulip means hopeless love, or hopelessly in love, because the Dragon God and King both were hopelessly in love. That answers all of your questions, right?"

"Yeah."

Eclipse turned back to the creek. Johnny examined her from the corner of his eye. He had just noticed how odd her hands were. They were relatively small, but she had long thin piano fingers, with long nails, painted dark red. Johnny looked at his boots. He then looked at the teenager Eclipse. Her hands were the same; only the nails weren't as long and were black. He looked at his hands. They were thin and had long fingers. These hands", he mumbles. "Killed a lot of people."

"You said something?"

He jumped and looked at Eclipse. "No…n-no."

"You sure?"

"Y-yeah."

"Um… you-"

"AAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY BABY FELL IN THE RIVER!"

Eclipse, Johnny, and the teen jumped and looked down. A woman was screaming at the edge of the creek. "MY BABY! HE CAN'T SWIM! HE'S ONLY EIGHT!"

Eclipse stood on the branch, pulled off her jacket and jumped into the river. The teen and Johnny shouted, "What the hell!"

They leaped off the branch and fought their way to the river edge. There was no bank. The teen stared at the still water. "Will she be okay?"

Johnny looked at her. "Yeah, she'll be fine… I hope."

Below the river, Eclipse stared around the bottom of the river. A boy, small, brown mousey hair. She couldn't see him. She scowled and swam forward, scanning the creek. She swam around a giant rock and stopped. A huge river dragon was fast asleep. A grey one. Eclipse frowned, trying to remember her old stories. "A palace was built beneath the creek, waiting for its king. The palace was guarded by two dragons. A red one called Tisztaság the lustful, and a grey one called Faj, the cruel. They were the god's least favorite sons." Eclipse tensed. If this was Mr. Meanie, where was Mclovin man? She shook her head. The kid. Gotta find the kid. She looked at the dragon and stared. Found him. The kid was underneath the grey dragons claw. She slapped her forehead and swam over carefully. She suddenly realized, her magic didn't work that well and she needed to breath. She swam up to the surface.

Johnny scanned the smooth surface of the creek. Not even a bubble. Suddenly, Eclipse broke the surface. She gasped and sputtered. Then dove back under. "What?"

The teen gasped. "Oh my gosh! I just realized something?"

"What?"

"She can hold her breath a long time."

"Ugh."

Eclipse dove directly down and steeped on the river bed. She stepped forward carefully, and then another one, and another, until she reached the claw. The little boy was turning blue from holding his breath. Eclipse reached out and pulled the boy away. She held him close and bit her lip. The dragon stirred and stopped. She closed her eyes briefly and started up to the surface. She was almost there when something grabbed her leg. She turned and screamed out a stream of bubbles. A huge red dragon was holding her ankle, a cruel smile on his greasy lips. It was Tisztaság, the lustful dragon.


	22. Moon Glimmer Returns! part 2

I know the last chapter was sorta short, but please deal with me. I have lots a work to do. But I shall still write! Remember I dont own JTHM.

Meanwhile

Squee shivered, staring across the night sky. He suddenly felt as if someone he knew was in danger. He was sitting on the swinging bench in on the porch of Roz's home. She herself was next to him, rocking the bench back and forth. Squee hugged Shmee tighter. "Shmee, I'm scared."

_Don't be. Ignore those feelings. They are very safe. __I hope._

Pepito walked over. "Hola amigo. The movie ended and the others went home so I decided to come out."

Roz shifted and stared at something in the distance. Pepito turned to look to. Roz spoke. "Why, Its miss Devi D. Is there something you would like? Like Johnny? He's not here."

Devi and Tenna stepped out of the shadows.

"What do you mean, not here?"

"He's not. He….disappeared. With Eclipse and her brother."

"Bitch! Where is he! What did you do?"

"Nothing. He went on his own accord."

"You lie!"

Roz smirked at how red Devi's face turned. Squee looked at her. He never really looked, but Roz had dark red eyes and always wore black lipstick. She smiled at Squee and turned back to Devi.

"Royal guard one oh one, never show your weakness. One oh two: Always ask politely. One oh three, if you cant find what you want alone or with two people, ask for help from the person who would know where it went. Figure out a way to apply that to yourself, and then come see me. But for now, get off of my lawn." Devi and Tenna stepped back.

* * *

Above the city, a winged figure flew across the sky. Below, another figure leaping from rooftops. The one leaping looked up at his companion. Moon Glimmer was staring at a small piece of paper.

"Oi! Land! Need to talk."

Moon glimmer landed neatly on a roof top. "What's up Messiah?"

"Where are we going?"

"Um… where are we?"

"Dragon's bookstore I think."

"Then we don't have long to go."

"Look for 779 right?"

"Yeah. Dad said it's next to a shack, that can't be hard to see."

"All right. Let's get goin!"

"Let's boogie Oogie."

Moon Glimmer flapped his wings and took off. He only went a few rooftops and then a shot rang out. Messiah watched through huge eyes as his friend fell on a rooftop. He leaped over. Moon Glimmer had gotten pale and was breathing hard. A bullet hole was in his wing. "Oh man. A shot to the wing! That's lethal."

Moon Glimmer turned to him, orange eyes glittering dangerously. "Then….get…..HELP YOU MORON!"

Messiah nodded and took off, leaping. The Dragon King closed his eyes. "And hurry. Please."

Messiah leaped over the roofs, looking for a shack. Being… not that bright… he landed on a roof and went crashing through. He leaped up. "I'M OKAY! I THINK MY SKULL IS FRACTURED BUT I'M there's no one here." He glanced off to the side and saw a bunny nailed to the wall and a fetus in a jar. "Well, almost no one." He shook his head. "I think I found the shack." He walked over to a boarded up window and looked out. He saw Roz rocking a bench back and forth. He grinned. "And I found a princess. Well, to some."

* * *

Roz was rocking back and forth, nice and slow. Beside her, the worried tiny kid was fast asleep. She ran her fingers through his hair. Pepito had gone inside; he doesn't let anyone carry or touch him except Eclipse. Devi and Tenna were gone, still mulling over the lesson she gave. She sighed. She had to admit, she missed Eclipse and Johnny. Squee seemed more comfortable when they were around.

"Barát. We have a problem."

Roz looked up. In front of her, a tall, black man with purple eyes was in front of her. "Messiah. What's up?"

His eyes turned Blue. "Can you heal wings?"

* * *

Messiah called her friend in Hungarian.

Eclipse: Hah! You have to get your hair cut!

E: my beautiful... knee...length brown-red hair... sob. Well atleast I got new shoes after two years.

Eclipse: It's your fault you havent grown since fifth grade!

E: Shut up.


	23. You cant get pregnant!

"You cant get pregnant!"

Eclipse pulled against the dragon's hold. She looked at the child. He stared back, his blue eyes huge. How he had managed to hold his breath for so long, she had no clue. She smiled sadly, kissed his forehead and ever so sweetly... punted him out of the water. She twisted back to the dragon. She snarled. "You have made a very unstable person very mad."

The child came zooming out of the water, screaming and holding his butt. He landed on Johnny's lap. Johnny stared as the kid sputtered and coughed. Brilliant blue eyes looked up at him. The kid grabbed the front of his jacket. "The lady... She spoke to me! In my mind! Cough. She said, 'Tell the man and girl up there to get ready to get wet and to have something sharp with you! He coughed and looked up at Johnny. "Please! Help the lady!" Johnny nodded and put the kid next to him. The child's mother immediately hugged him, sobbing. "My Baby!"

"Look!" Someone shouted.  
The water was slowly turning black.

Eclipse swam backwards. She had just cut its tender snout with her nails. She swam to the surface as it blundered around, holding its nose. She broke the surface. Round her was black water. She swam over to where Johnny and Her younger self sat. She grinned at them. She looked at Johnny. ⌠"How long can you hold your breath? A minute?"

"Longer."

"Oh good. Hope you don't mind getting wet. You are pretty handy with a blade. Let's go." She grabbed the front of Johnny's shirt and yanked him in the water.

"Gah!"

* * *

Johnny stared around widely. Eclipse was next to him, pointing at a huge red dragon. Johnny reached into a coat pocket and pulled out a long blade. He handed it to Eclipse and grabbed another one for himself. Eclipse swam forward, dragging Johnny with her. The dragon was licking its nose, whimpering softly. Eclipse pulled Johnny to the bottom of the river. She put a rock in his pocket to keep him from floating off and handed him a square of gum. Eclipse put her gum in her mouth, and Johnny stuck his in hid mouth, chewing slowly.  
"Hey man how's it taste?" Johnny gasped and turned around. He came face to face with a giant fish. "Well?" The fish blinked. "I asked a question. Humph. Jerk."

The fish swam away. Johnny stared after it and looked at Eclipse. She grinned sheepishly. "I didn't make this batch. Moon Glimmer did. It's only supposed to be dragons, but he liked fish. And look! TisztasАg!"

The red dragon was swimming to his brother. It pushed his brother. "Wake, brother dear. I said awake." The dragon bit the other one's tail. The grey one awoke.

"Ooh. Brother, why must you have that knack of waking me up in the middle of a fabulous dream!" It sighed and covered its eyes. "I was in a large field.. Eating pixies."

The red one sighed. "Oh brother dearest! You should know that it would take thousands of pixies to satisfy your hunger."

Eclipse giggled and Johnny looked at her. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. He sounds gay."

TisztasАg sniffed the water. "Brother! Do you smell that?"

The grey one, Faj, sat up and sniffed. "Smell what brother dear?"

"The smell... the alluring scent, of a fresh, fertile, woman."

"Fight the urge to commence making babies, brother, fight the urge."

Eclipse shrank against a rock and pulled Johnny after her. "Okay, here's the plan. I take Mister Horny over there and you-"

"I want that woman!"

"On second thought, you take the horny guy and I take mister cruel!"

"Why The sudden change of plans?"

"You cant get pregnant! Here we go!" Eclipse charged from her hiding spot, punched Faj on the nose, and swam off, the dragon snarling after her. TisztasАg scowled. "DON'T KILL HER! I HAVENT PLAYED WITH A WOMAN IN A WHILE! JUST ROUGH HER UP ABIT!"

Johnny felt his blood rise. How dare he... how dare it... Johnny saw red.

The dragon shook its head and sniffed the water. "Eh? Another scent..of a male?" The dragon scowled. "Grr. Those aren't fun to play with."

"No. But it's fun for us to kill bastards like you!" A thin man came out of nowhere and threw a knife at the dragon. It roared when the blade stabbed hit its long neck. It stared at the man. "Oh dear. You've made me mad. I'm not lovable when I'm mad" The dragon roared and charged, moving fast for its immense size. The human disappeared. "Human? Where'd it go? Come out come out wherever you are! I will find you!" It sang softly.

Johnny peeked around a rock at it. It had its nose to the river bed, snorting and sending up dust. Johnny grinned and walked around to the other end. He twirled a blade, and threw it, getting the dragon's left flank. "This is going to be fun!"

* * *

for those of you who dont know, to punt means to kick, sorta like in football. 


	24. meanwhile part 2

DUDES!!!!!! I AM SO SORRY!!! Man! Life has been busy! IB? Yeah, its hard. Going to a school were your not allowed bookbags and haave to carrry your text books in your arms, yeah, not fun! At least there are lockers. Even if yours isnt even close to any of your classes except fourth period. HOWEVER! I promise, at least every week, there will be two more chapters. I promise. Anyhow, Enjoy.

* * *

Meanwhile part 2

Squee wanted to run. To run and keep running, until he fell from fatigue or until he reached Johnny, whichever came first. Before him lying on the couch, was a man. So pale, tears streaming from his eyes. Squee shivered and hugged Shmee closer, whispering, "Is the scary man with wings going to be okay? He's crying. Did he lose something?"

_Yes, Squee. He lost something…. Oh what the hell! Should I tell-?_

"No. Don't tell, Darkness. Not a peep or I'll exercise the bear."

_Never mind, Squee. He'll be all right._

"Are you sure? I mean, he's pale… and he's sweating and has a temperature!"

_He will be fine!_

"Yes Squee." Roz smiled, patting his head. "He will be fine." She turned to the man on the couch. Messiah had worked some creepy magic and Moon Glimmer had appeared on the couch. Roz had gone straight to work, finding the hole, and trying to fix the pierced membrane. Sadly, she's been trying for over an hour. Messiah had gone to get some ice and Fill the bowl with more water, to control Moon's fever. Squee was in charge of watching Moon, making sure he never woke up.

"Here!" Messiah came back, holding two bowls and a bunch of towel were draped over his arm. He made a pouch out of one of the towels and filled it with ice, then placed it on Moon's forehead.

Squee looked at him. Roz had said to him, "Can you control your eyes? They creep me out," Squee had nodded. The tall, dark man's eyes had changed colors. At the moment, the man's eyes were a misty blue, the color of worry. Squee hugged Shmee tight. The man had smiled and rubbed Squee's head, saying, "Hey, kiddo! What's up?" Squee had whimpered and nodded. The man had smiled and his eyes changed for the third time. When sad, they were a deep blue, when he asked Squee what's up, they were orange, and then they were a reddish-brown when He made Moon Glimmer appear on the couch. And ever since then, they had been the same misty blue.

He wanted to run, and never come back….

* * *

Roz stared at the face of her old friend. Memories, the memories… why wont they go away? Why can't the past just die? She couldn't blame him, not Moon Glimmer, for Darkness's death…. She just couldn't…

She remembered when… he died….

* * *

**"NO! NO!"**

"Roz, please…. Calm…"

**"No! NONONONO!"**

"Roz, I know. It hurts."

**"He ISNT DEAD! HE NEVER LEFT ME! HE WONT LEAVE ME….** He couldn't…. he **WON'T!** He….. Will come back…. He... will. He always does……. Always..."

"Roz. Rozhe. Please. Don't. No tears…. Please. Seeing you cry... tears me."

Roz looked up from her kneeling spot on the floor. Kneeling in front of her was Silverstone, small cuts peppering his face. Around him was a shattered teapot, which she had thrown at him in sheer terror. She lowered her head, black tears pouring from her eyes. "No…. h-how?"

"How?"

"How… did he…."

"Suicide."

"Oh god." She threw up. "No… please… why.. why? Why did he leave me? **WHY?!"**

"He isn't gone."

"We.. were…. Going to get married….. I have the ring…. How could he not be gone? **HOW?!"**

"You have his ring. And his personal belongings."

She sobbed. "Noo…. No."

"Please." She felt a gentle hand on her head. "Roz. Don't cry." She looked at Silverstone, his blue eyes cloudy. He smiled sadly. "I know how it feels to lose someone you love." His smiled died. "And I think about them everyday…. But… I can look in a mirror, and see at least my father's face, and I can look at my sisters, and see my mother scattered through them. You have many things of his. Wear them, and remember. Don't wish. Wishing only wounds the heart. Please, if not for you, for him. He would hate me for not telling you. And I don't want him after my hide."

Roz smiled through his tears.

"Yes. I know. Him angry, has scared many."

Silverstone smiled and pulled Roz up to her feet. He touched her cheek, and went to his desk. "Here. These were in his locker." He pulled out a small bag and handed it to Roz. A small pocket knife, his gun, and a small picture of Roz.

"And... here." Roz looked at Silver. He held two small envelopes to her. "His last two paychecks."

Roz pulled the checks out. Two checks totaling two thousand. Enough for a decent funeral. She looked up at Silver.

"Thank you…" She felt tears again. "Thank you so much!" She bowed and ran from the room, running, running, vowing she won't ever look back and see Silverstone's sad face, eyes full of sorrow and empathy. Vowing to keep running, and to never come back….

* * *

E: If anyone wants to Roz's memory in manga form, which is very possible because my classes are boring and I have lots of paper. And if you want a Kankuro story, which is writing itself in my head, and you want me post it, don't hesitate to ask.

Eclipse: Hey, hows your bruie?

E: you want to know?

Eclipse, Roz, Kankuro: Yes.

E: WTF? Kankuro?! What are you donig here? Get out! Get out! (secretly wants him to stay)

Eclipse: But... I want him here! He's smexy!

Kankuro: 0.o WTF?

E: Ignore her! (pushes Kankuro out the door) Eclipse!

Eclipse: hey, dont shout at me. Blame yourself. Remember, I'm a figmint of _your_ imagination.

E: -- shut up.

Eclipse: Oh. The dog wants to go out.

E: Yeah, I know.


	25. Crappy fight scene

"This'll be fun!" Johnny snickered to himself as he spun a dagger around one long finger. He threw the blade and snickered again when the dragon roared. The Dragon smashed the rock Johnny was hiding behind and attempted to crush him. Johnny slashed its claws then swam forward, up to its head. He pulled a scythe out of nowhere and sliced its head off. "That was easy. I wonder how Eclipse is doing." He swam up towards the surface, kicking gently. He surfaced and his jaw dropped.

* * *

Eclipse broke the surface and collapsed on the bank, coughing. The teen dragged her over to the trees, when the dragon burst out of the water. Faj transformed into his human state, glared at them, then bowed. "Eclipse." She smiled and walked over to the naked man, handing him the bag she had packed. "Here. This is for you. Your brother will be killed, so you're free." Faj stared at her then grabbed her in a bear hug.

"THANK YOU!"

"ARGH! PUT ON SOME PANTS!"

"Oh." He transformed into his dragon shape and lied down, letting Eclipse and the teen sit on his nose.

"HEY!"

Eclipse looked to her side and grinned. Johnny stared at her in disbelief. "Well? Is it dead?"

"No thanks to you."

The dragon perked up. "My brother… is dead…?"

"Yeah. Why aren't you?"

The dragon sighed and Eclipse and the teen hopped off his nose. "So long Faj. Die laughing happily." He smiled, licked Eclipse's cheek and disappeared.

Johnny felt something heavy around his neck and looked down. There was a large dragon claw. It was smooth and heavy, smelled of incense and seemed to glow in the moonlight. Eclipse and the teen had one too. They smiled at him. The teen looked at her watch. "It's ten to twelve."

* * *

SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS REALLY SHORT! READ THE NEXT CHAP. AND YOULL KNOW WHY! 


	26. YOU BETTER READ THIS!

Now, I've been really busy. I know, that's a stupid Excuse, but…. Anyways, this story isn't going to be done quickly because, well, my friends have moved on to _Bleach_ and _Naruto_ so there's nothing to fuel my ideas…. Short version, I have no clue what to do now. TT So send in ideas. So I might do a Bleach story using my characters, because I have ideas for that. Also gor Naruto. I find it another why of expanding my characters by introducing them to different characters of different shows/mangas/books. So, tell me how you think my characters acted around theses characters. mainly cause it helps me to think about the different aspects of Eclipse and the other charcters.


End file.
